


I Need You Near Me

by SisterWine



Category: X-Men (AU), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fixing Your Heart, Healing Love, Logan Can Love, M/M, Moving On, Past Romance, Reflection, Remy Moves On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWine/pseuds/SisterWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Only In My Dreams"</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: THE X-MEN DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF MARVEL COMICS AND 20th CENTURY FOX. THE ONLY CHARACTERS THAT ARE MINE, ARE THE TOWN'S PEOPLE IN THE STORY. NO MONEY EXCHANGED,  JUST FOR FUN.</p>
<p>My Characters- Monique. Amanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometime during the night, Logan had rolled over and twitched. The back of his hand hit and made contact with a foreign object that was in his bed. And the object moved. Logan's eyes shot open to find what his hand had hit. He was confused for a moment at the sight of a dark figure that now took up half of his bed. His mind told him that he knew the figure lying beside him. He had remembered the shape of them from a dream. They lie on their side, facing away from him, and sighed in relief every now and then in their dream. Remy. He remembered now. Logan had been lying on his back, looking at the outline of his lover. Rolling onto his side and easing his way closer to the young man, he draped his left arm over Remy's thin stomache and kissed his shoulder.

Remy jumped slightly but, remained asleep. He smiled and arched his back into the warm chest behind him. A content purr escaped him and he snuggled even closer to Logan, who was now kissing Remy's bare shoulder and shoulderblade. Remy moaned softly and whispered sleepily, "Je t'aime, Logan." Remy moved his right arm under his pillow and placed his left hand to rest beside  
his chest.

Logan smiled and replied in the same whsipered tone, "Je t'aime aussi, Remy." Lifting his head up to look overtop of the kid, he looked at the glowing red numbers beside the bed, 3:15 AM. He lay his head back down and brought his left hand that had been caressing Remy's bare stomach, to play with a lock of his soft auburn hair.

"Mmm. You always liked playin' wit' Remy's hair, cher." He whispered as a slight smile graced his velvet lips. Remy had been awake for the light caresses and soft kisses. A breathy giggle followed as Logan kissed behind Remy's ear. He was ticklish. An audible snicker arose from him as Logan kissed the side of his neck and replaced his hand on Remy's stomache.

Logan smiled and moaned as Remy nudged his bottom gently into Logan's groin. Logan's erection rubbed eagerly at the thin material that separated him from Remy's firm backside. He moved his hand from the bare planes of Remy's torso to the band of Remy's black boxers. Slipping his hand inbetween he asked quietly, "You hard, baby?" and smiling as his hand came in contact with Remy's equally eager erection.

"Oui, cher."

The kid felt good. Warm skin and a casual willingness to return to Logan whatever he wanted. Logan stopped for a moment. His hand gently massaged the satin hard skin underneath the boxers. His ears fed on the wave of purrs from Remy. As easily as it had slipped between the material, the hand retreated from Remy completely.

Remy rolled over to find that Logan returned to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. "Y'don' wan' t' take Remy, cher? I make y' feel better, mon amour." His questioning gaze studied Logan's frustrated expression.

"It aint that, just that......" Logan swore to himself. "Nearly all the images you have of me are rough and bruisin to ya. Since I've been here, I aint raised a hand to anyone I've shared my bed with....."

"'Fraid y' might start wit me?" Remy asked, just above a whisper.

"No. I'm just afraid I might bring back some painful memories."

"Oh." Remy rolled back onto his side. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Logan picked up the slight tremble in Remy's breathing and again, snuggled in close to him. He reached over Remy and laid his hand over the hand Remy had next to his chest, entwining their fingers. Kissing Remy's shoulder, he closed his eyes and listened to Remy breathe as he fell back asleep.

The hours passed and Logan found himself standing out the window, wearing only his blue jeans that seemed somewhat loose. It was just about sunrise, and he was lazily smoking a cigar while watching the golden rays drift over the white headstone. He turned around and looked at Remy still asleep in the bed. Leaning on the windowsill, he folded his left arm around his stomache and rest his right elbow there to hold the cigar in his mouth. He knew the Professor had rules about smoking in the Mansion but, he didn't care. Besides, he had the window open.

Remy was lying on his back, arms outstretched and breathing deeply. His chest softly rose and fell with each breath. His hair had been spread around him like a burning red halo on the crisp white pillow. His head turned to the right and he opened his mouth to gasp quietly. A tear sliding down from his eye onto the pillow.

Logan could smell the salt in the tear. He could also smell Remy's semi-arousal. He guessed the kid was dreaming about the night he was killed by a drunken Logan.

Remy's expression changed as shifted positions and rolled to his left side. His right arm landing on Logan's pillow, feeling the texture but, no Logan, he opened his eyes and looked around the barely lit room. Finding Logan leaning against the windowsill, and smoking a cigar, he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. "G'mornin." He smiled at the man when he could focus again.

"Mornin."

"What de time?"

"6:05. Clock's beside ya." Logan pointed to the small alarm/radio box beside Remy.

"Oh. Mind if I take a bath, cher?" Remy ran a hand through his hair.

"Yea." Logan put out the cigar in the ashtray that sat beside him on the sill. "Bathroom's in there." Logan led Remy into the small bathroom and introduced him to the showerhead. He ran the water and let Remy adjust it to the right heat. Before he left the room, Logan placed a towel on the toiletseat lid for him and then shut the door as he left.

Remy lathered up a washcloth and began soaping his lean, pale body. He washed every inch of himself at least twice before rinsing off. Logan couldn't really stand all the heavily perfumed shampoos and conditioners, so he used Suave's Strawberry. Remy remembered Logan used to  
hold him just to nuzzle his nose in Remy's hair. He knew Logan loved the scent of fruit. When he finished his shower, Remy dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist and used Logan's comb to comb his hair. He opened the door and poked his head out. He smiled as he saw Logan was there waiting for him.

Logan was standing at the window again, with a cigar in his mouth. He knew the kid had opened the door and came into the room. He inhaled deeply and caught the scent of Strawberries and Ivory soap.

"Still smokin, cher?"

"Yep. Still talkin French?"

"Oui." Remy came to stand behind Logan and snake his arms around the older man's waist. He smiled when Logan moaned and leaned back into the gentle body. Remy reached a cautious hand down to Logan's groin and massaged his denimed manhood and balls. Logan moaned again.

When Logan couldn't take the touch anymore, he put his cigar out and turned around to plant a kiss on the velvet lips he had dreamt so long about. It was Remy who took the liberty of pushing Logan's lips apart and letting his tongue wander over Logan's. Logan, in turn, let his hands roam over Remy's back and then down to his toweled backside. Logan kneaded his hands over the soft toweled backside. Growling, Logan reached inbetween them and unhooked the towel and let it fall to the floor. His hand brushed against Remy's erection and made the boy moan.

Remy was also frustrated by the materials that separated them. Since he had been a thief before, he managed to undo Logan's jeans and push them and his boxers down just enough to let Logan's growing erection out. Remy kissed his way down Logan's chest and stopped when he reached Logan's length. He kissed the tip and looked up into Logan's watchful eyes. Smiling confidently, he casually slid the length into his mouth. Swirling his tongue along the slit, he smirked at the wave of moans and soft growls coming from above him. Keeping the slow rhythm, Remy massaged the full length inch by excruciating inch, with his tongue. He knew it. He knew he was driving Logan insane. Remy's eyes lifted from his work to Logan's.

A moan escaped Logan's lips again, and drops of pre-come trickled into Remy's waiting mouth. Logan Reached one hand to Remy's shoulder and the other to the pretty and soft auburn hair. Logan groaned and cursed under his breath at how good the damn kid was. He was mentally  
kicking himself for not remembering the 20s, or how it felt to bed a damn fine cajun. Each lick, each touch was bringing him closer to releasing into the kid's mouth.

Letting his empathy kick in, Remy stopped and stood up. "Fuck me, monsieur?" He looked right into Logan's eyes and asked pleadingly.

Logan stood there for a long minute. He didn't move. Clearing his throat, he looked away from Remy's eyes and sighed.

Remy cupped Logan's cheek with his hand and turned Logan's gaze back to him. "Remy don' mind rough, cher. Ain' touch ya' in so long, he don' care no more. Logan, Remy wait jus' fo' you, cher." Remy backed up and reclined on the end of the bed, lifting his legs, bending at the knees and spreading them apart widely. His gaze never left Logan. Uncertainty washed over him as he recalled they last time they'd really touched. A smile wavered from slight to encouragement as Logan pushed off the sill and came closer.

Logan's expression was blank. Remy had lost all feeling from him. Logan had come closer and then walked right past him to the nightstand on Remy's side of the bed. Opening the drawer, he removed a Trojan and some gel  
Rem  
Remy had watched him walk past and his smile faded. When he saw Logan reach for the drawer, he hoped there wasn't a bottle in there. Logan had always had some form of alcohol to dull his mind, before he would even move close to Remy. He shivered and watched Logan standing there, with his back to him, doing something. Remy had dropped his legs and sat up. He looked around Logan's body to see the older man sheath himself in what looked like rubber, and then spread a clear gel overtop of the sheath. Confused, Remy waited for Logan to stand infront of him so he could examine the new apparel.

"Wha's dis, cher? You don' like t' feel Remy, no more?"

"S'called a condom, kid. And the gel is so that you don't have ta do that spittin thing, you used to do. Shhh, baby, lay back." Logan looked down at an unsure Remy and then smiled as the boy complied. Logan knelt down and spread the boy's legs again. Taking the tube of gel, he squeezed a small portion onto his finger, of one hand as the other spread Remy's f and and rubbed the tight hole. Logan brought the finger with the gel to the entrance and worked it into the opening. Remy hissed at the coldness of it, and Logan looked up at him. "S'okay baby, shhhh." Logan eased the gelled fingertip inside the boy and smiled as another hiss followed by a moan of pleasure came from the bed.

Remy lie flat on his back, eyes closed and smiling. He winced as Logan entered another finger, slick with gel. "Oh...... please, m'sieur, make love to me?" Remy begged but didn't bother moving  
or opening his eyes.

Logan removed the fingers with a gasp following. He bent over and whispered into Remy's right ear, "Ready, kid?"  
Remy smiled and nodded. "Oui. Remy crave yo' body, cher."

Smiling and leaning into to kiss Remy, Logan pushed himself in as he muffled Remy's gasps with his tongue. He pushed himself all the way in and waited for Remy to relax. Slowly, he slid out and watched the expression in Remy's face change.

Remy had broken the kiss and turned his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as wetness gathered at the corners. Reaching up to Logan's hips and guiding him back in, he moaned and breathed as he felt Logan's kisses and then his tongue on his neck.

Logan had started pushing in and pulling out again, slowly. The kid tasted so damn good. Running his tongue along the side of Remy's neck and pushing in again, he heard Remy say his name under his breath that was also followed by a soft curse in french. For some reason, whenever the kid spoke french in his ear, it drove him wild. Logan thrust in a bit harder and continued the rhythm, growing faster as the breathy gasps in his ear began to send his body into convulsions. Soon after, primal instinct took over and Logan began to pound into the younger man at an exceeding rate.

Tears fell onto the bed and Remy held on. He knew this would happen. Remy had reached between them and started stroking himself in the same rhythm as Logan. First slowly, then more aggressive. He pulled and whimpered as Logan continued to thrust himself deep into the tightness.

"Come for me, baby........ I'm so ready to come...... Oh, baby...." Logan growled quietly in Remy's ear. He kissed the soft neck again and moved a hand down to cover Remy's and help him stroke his rigid length. He smiled as Remy gapsed and rocked his hips up towards him. "That's a good boy. I'm ready, Remy. Uh.... I want to feel you come in my hand. Come on, baby." Logan gritted his teeth and whispered, thrusting harder.

Remy had started to sweat and squeeze his eyes even tighter shut. "Oui, cher. I come so good for you. Mon Dieu, tu toucher tres bien, mon amour. Sil vous plait, cher, faster." His voice was near hoarse and just above a whisper as he panted and continued to stroke his erection under Logan's firm grip.

Logan readily obliged and moved fast. Pushing in a final time, he came completely. He pulled on Remy's hand and moaned as hot wetness squirt up between them. Each calling the other's name in ecstasy. "So good, baby." Kissing Remy's cheek. "So damn good. Even better than my dreams."

"Oui." A tired Remy lay spent underneath Logan. His hand lifted from his now slack shaft and entwining with Logan's, he kissed him. And when Logan had tried to pull out, Remy stopped him. "You don' be in Remy fo' a long time. Y' feel so good, cher. Stay inside, sil vous plait?" He looked into Logan's eyes and smiled weakly.

"For awhile, kid." Logan smiled back and kissed the young man again.

*****************************

They had showered together and washed each other. Logan slipped on his jeans and stood at the bathroom mirror, shaving. Remy had gone back into the bedroom and pulled on his black boxers.

A knock had interrupted him from sitting down on the bed.

"Get that, would ya, kid?" Logan called from the bathroom.

"Oui." Remy stood up and went to the door. Opening it a fnchenches, he saw a young woman with deep red hair and a nice smile, standing there. "Mornin', chere."

"Oh, hello. Remy, right?" The woman asked as she smiled.

"Oui. Logan in de bat'room. I get 'im." He turned to retrieve the older man but was called back to the door by her.

The woman stood there and blushed slightly. She saw in his strange eyes that he was deeply in love with Logan, and more than just pure lust would allow. "Tell Logan, Jean is leaving in ten minutes, ok? I'm Jean."

Remy nodded and smiled. He closed the door as she turned to leave. Wandering into the bathroom, and sitting on the toiletseat lid, he watched Logan finish shaving and gave him the message. "Y' leavin Remy, Logan?"

"Yea kid. Got somethin to take care of. I'll be back tonight, and we can go shoppin for some clothes. Not that I'm thrilled to see you wearin Scott's old ones." Logan wiped his chin with the towel he was using and tossed it in the plastic hamper across from the toilet. He walked back into the bedroom and over to the wide closet with twin wooden sliding doors, that took up the wall space on Remy's side of the bed. His dresser was on the other side of the bathroom wall. Grabbing a white button up shirt, he pushed the small pile of hanging clothes over to the far left side of the closet and told Remy he could have the bare side for his things. Logan put the shirt on and let Remy button it up for him. They kissed again before Logan pulled himself away. "I gotta go."

"Okay." Remy sighed and sat on the bed. "I wait fo' you, mon amour."

"Remy, listen to me. This aint the 20s anymore. You may be here with me but, you aint my slave. Charles'll be here. You remember him?" Logan bent down and looked Remy in the eyes, a hand on his shoulder.

Remy nodded.

"He'll be here, and you're free to roam around and watch TV. He'll show you all of that stuff. I'll be back soon." Logan kissed his forehead and left the room.

**************************

Remy had gotten dressed in the same clothes he had on the day before, and went down stairs to explore his new surroundings. He wandered through the main hallway and into the kitchen. The small and cozy kitchen wasn't as big as his had been, but it also had alot more stuff than he did. His fingers had roamed over the countertop and then examined the funny machine with numbers and a door on it.

"It's called a microwave, Remy." Charles said from the doorway. He had been watching Remy for a few minutes.

Remy jumped and turned around. "Dis yo' house, monsieur?"

"Yes, Remy. However, alot more people live here than just Logan and I. I was hoping we could talk. I have a few questions, if you are willing to share the answers with me?" Charles wheeled himself closer to the young man.

"Course, mon ami." Remy shrugged and smiled.

Charles had suggested they move to his office to acquaint each other. Remy agreed and followed him.

Remy sat on the brown leather sofa, across from Charles. He kept his hands folded in his lap and looked around the room. Books lined the walls and an expensive rug blanketed the floor. Before long, Remy found himself staring intently at the carpet and shivered slightly.

"What's the matter, Remy? What happened between you and Logan so long ago?"

"Logan had a rug like dis. Remy mess it up, Logan got angry wit' 'im. Tore Remy's clothes off an' drag 'im upstairs. Try t' burn Remy wit' water." Remy stared intently at a design in the carpet. He continued. "He wash me, pull me out. Remy cry an' dry 'imself. Den he left."

Charles observed the young man for a moment. "Are all your memories of Logan, violent? I understand Logan has a much more wilder side than a tame one but, what convinced you to stay with him?"

"Non. Not all. Logan took care o' Remy. He made soup when Remy was sick, an' have pillow fights. Remy used t' be a.....uh......." Remy blushed and didn't look up. "whore. Logan save me from bad people, an' let Remy stick wit' 'im."

"Remy, if I may brag on you a moment, you were one of the most exceptional mutants for your day. And, forgive me if I'm wrong, all activity from you seemed to have stopped at the time you and Logan met. Why did you stop?" Charles leaned closer and templed his fingers under his chin while resting his elbows on his knees. As moments wore on, he was finding himself more and more intrigued by this 98 year old figure that resembled nothing more than a young man in his 20s.

Remy looked at the man before answering. He knew Charles was right, and that he found Remy to be a legend out of place. "Non, Remy use his powers when he wan' to. Was his idea to no' use dem 'round Logan. An' Logan say he don' use his claws 'round me. He only slip 'cause Remy mess up." Remy looked away. It hurt too much to talk about the past and the night Logan had broken his promise and killed him. Looking over to the walls of books, he got up from the sofa and made his way to read over the labels.

Charles watched him. "Do you like books, Remy?"

"Oui."

"My library is always open to you."

"Merci, monsieur. I had lots of books at home."

Remy ran his fingers lightly over the many spines of the well kept books. Tilting his head to read some of the titles, and pulling a few out to glance through them. A growling in his stomach brought him back to where he was. Remy groaned at the discomfort but ignored it, and continued to look at the books.

Xavier examined the younger man in detail. The well-kept hair that cascaded partially down his slim back and hung loose from the ever-there ponytail band. Long and lean arms with matching legs that carried more strength than what they gave off. And a slim body that moved with ease and grace around chairs and tables and lamps. He had helped Remy materialize from Cerebro, and was amazed to see the creation living and breathing and making his way through nearly all the books he could reach. Scott had generously given Remy some old clothes and shoes, and the bracelet that seemed inseparable from Remy's slender wrist.

Remy's stomach growled in annoyance.

"How about some lunch, Remy?" Charles offered.

"Oui, sil vouz plait." Remy nodded and followed Charles back into the kitchen to fix lunch.

*************************************

A few hours later, Charles had left Remy to his wanderings of the downstairs, while he checked in with Jean and finished paperwork. He sat at his desk, in silent musings, when a soft knock at the door had disturbed him. "Come in, Remy. Please, have a seat. How has your day gone? Does the house meet your approval?" He smiled as the young man opened the door and walked in.

Closing the door, he smiled and nodded. "Reminds me of home. Can Remy stay here? He prepared to pay fo' himself. I earn ma keep, mon capitan."

"Of course, you can stay. I don't ask for your money, Remy. But, if I may have a demonstration of your abilities--?" Charles smiled and waved Remy closer to him.

Remy sighed and sat down in a chair across from Charles. He looked over the paper-strewn desk and reached for a pencil that had been laid down and forgotten, at the top of the desk. Remy concentrated for a moment and narrowed his eyes at the faintly glowing object in his hand. Concentrating harder, the pencil glowed brighter and the vanished in a muted poof as Remy tossed it up into the air, above him. He panted and lean back into the chair, tiredly. "Work alot better wit' cards."

Charles was amazed. "Not using your powers for a long time, and also being re-established into life can drain a mutant from their ability. You, on the other hand, have exceptional energies. You'll feel weak for awhile until your original strength returns." He had started to say something more, when the front door slammed shut and voices rose in extreme hostility.

Both Charles and Remy came out into the main hall to see what was the matter. Remy had stayed at the office doorway, while Charles had come out to get in the middle of a roaring argument between Logan and Cyclops.

"Gentlemen, please. What is going on?" Xavier spoke calmly to the men as they stopped and became aware of where they were.

"That was totally against my orders, Logan!" Scott fired an angry glare at Logan through his visor.

Storm, Rogue and Beast had dismissed themselves to wind down from the mission, leaving Jean, Charles, Logan and Scott to figure the mess out. Remy watched quietly from the doorway.

Jean explained the mix-up to Charles as the two men carried on with their argument.

"Keep your mind on your job Logan, don't worry about bed partners when we need you to watch your teammate's backs!" Scott called as Logan growled and turned around to leave the room. "Wolverine! I'm not through talking to you!"

Logan growled again, louder this time, and released his 6 shiny silver claws. Turning back to Scott, he grabbed the other man by the shirt and hissed, "Leave the kid outta this, pretty boy!"

"Logan, calm down." Xavier offered from behind.

Logan stopped. Sniffed. Fear. Pure, uncontained fear. He looked back over to the office doorway and froze as he saw a frightened and shivering Remy, huddling the doorframe. Releasing Scott's shirt, and resheathing his claws, he hurried over to the office only to have Remy slam the door shut and lock it before he was able to explain himself. Logan turned around and glared at Scott, who was being comforted by Jean.

Charles sighed and told Scott to gather the others downstairs for a debriefing.

Jean watched Scott and Charles leave to go downstairs, and then walked up beside Logan. "I'll talk to him. Why don't you go and cool off?"

Logan nodded. He looked back at the door before retreating upstairs to a shower and a change of clothes.

 

To Be Continued..............


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Now that Logan has Remy, can they move on from 1930? Logan takes drastic steps to ensure that he never raises a hand to Remy again. Is Remy ready for his future at the Mansion, or will he take off the bracelet and return to Logan's dreams?  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sequel to "Only In My Dreams" (also mine).

Jean waited until Logan was out of sight before walking up to the door and knocking on it. "R-Remy? It's me, Jean. Remember me from this morning? I knocked on the door--? Honey, we're alone. Can I come in and talk, please?" She stepped back a few steps and waited. Shuffling came from inside and finally, the click of the lock and the door opening just enough. She slipped in and shut the door, locking it under the watchful eyes of Remy, who had scampered to the far side of the sofa to sit.

"'s he gone?" Remy asked after a long and tense moment.

"Yes. It's just me. Can we talk?" Easing hlf tlf to sit on the floor, in front of him, she smiled and relaxed hersefl in an crossed-legged sitting position

"'bout what, chere?" Remy blinked.

"About why you are deathly afraid of Logan's claws. I know what happened in 1930, I saw it in his mind. I can see it in yours. Remy, if you think he'd do anything like that to anyone here, ....." Jean started and was immediately silenced by Remy's cold gaze.

"H' done it t' me, girl. Remy remember de claws and 'ow dey feel in his chest." He had sat forward, coldly, and then had sunk back into the cool leather. "Remy remember ev't'ing."

Jean's eyes widened as she realised, he did. Completely. He had not only been duplicated by Cerebro but, she realised it WAS Remy LeBeau.

He sat there, his eyes darted from her to the door, as if waiting for Logan to remove the door from it's hinges and come after him. But, no Logan. He relaxed and breathed inwardly.

"I know you have had years of abuse from him. And I don't doubt that you know what you're talking about but, honey-- he has changed. Logan and Scott spar like that constantly but, Logan has never gone so far as to threaten anyone's life here. The Professor won't allow it. I know he was unbearable back then but, please try to give him a shadow of a doubt. If he didn't love you so much, he wouldn't have brought you back, let alone move your grave here just to be beside you." Jean moved a hand and placed it on his knee. She surged at the touch. She had felt so much power from him, and more than just what Cerebro had put together.

"Chere, Logan's all Remy knows an'more. H' give me comfort when Remy sick. Given me home when Remy 'ave none. Remy owes 'is life t' Logan...... an' 'is death, too." Remy cast his eyes back to the rug.

Jean sat forward and asked in a whispered tone. "Is that really what you believe?"

"Oui." He nodded.

She stood up and reached for his hand. "How about we go and talk to Logan....? He knows how you feel. I'm sure he'd feel the same, and want to talk to you. Remy," She sat down beside him and slipped her hand into his. "Logan's really trying. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks yes you. He hurts too. Please--? Can you give him that chance?"

Remy thought for a moment. "Oui."

***********************

Jean had told Remy to wait in the bedroom, while she discussed something with Logan, in the hall.

Remy sat on the bed, patiently. His hands fiddled with the corner of his untucked shirt. He listened to footsteps oe hae hall floor. Looking up at the door, his breath caught in his throat as the door opened slowly and Logan stepped in.

Closing the door behind him, Logan's eyes had never left Remy, who was still sitting on the end of the bed, facing the closet. "Hey, kid." Logan said, quietly. "Jean said she talked to you. You okay?"

Remy nodded but didn't look away.

Logan sighed and sat down on the bed, arms reach of Remy. "Look, I-- I'm sorry-- you had to see that. It wasn't my intention to scare you. I'm tryin, Rem. I don't mean ta scare ya. Bits and pieces of what happened after I--...... I remember some of it, and I haven't touched the hard stuff since I left Louisiana. I have a beer but, nothin like what I used to drink." Logan looked down at the floor in front of him. He flinched a bit as the boy moved closer to him and rest his head on his shoulder, entwining their hands together in his lap.

"I believe you, m'sieur. I stay wit' you fo' as long as y' wan' me, non?" Remy closed his eyes and listened to Logan's even breathing. He smiled as Logan nodded. Remy opened his eyes and lift his head. He stood up and then came to sit on Logan's lap in a straddling position, draping his arms over Logan's shoulders and facing him. "When we go shoppin, mon amour? Remy tired of wearin dis."

Logan looked at him. He smiled and placed his hands on Remy's slim hips. "Tomorrow, okay? Too late now, and dinner's ready. Ya hungry?"

"Oui." Remy leaned in and kissed the man gently on the lips.

"Mmm... Rem.... I'm.... mmm.... I'm not for dinner." Logan panted as he was pushed back onto the bed and nearly devoured by smooth kisses and licks.

"Oui. Remy like de taste of you, cher. Y'dreams, dey only a lookin', yo' body an' feelin', y'taste so bien. Can' keep m' 'an's off y', cher." Remy continued to kiss Logan's lips and neck and jawline. He had placed his hands to either side of Logan and made sure their denimed manhoods came into contact with each other.

"Later, baby. Yer stomach's growlin." Logan nudged the younger body off of him and stood up. "C'mon, Jean'll throw a fit if we miss what she cooked."

"Oui." Remy followed him down the stairs and sat beside him through dinner. Remy ate in silence as everyone else around him talked non-stop about their day. His eyes focused mainly on his plate, venturing up occasionally to watch and listen to the many conversations.

"Remy, there is no need to remain quiet at the dinner table, here. We are all allowed to speak freely, if you wish?" The soft yet firm voice of the African Goddess said from across the table.

Remy looked from his plate to the woman across from him, calmly.

"He aint never been much for talkin, Ro. Not at the table." Logan spoke up and looked over to meet Remy's gaze of amazement as he had mentioned something out of reflex in his mind. He was starting to remember. He smiled and watched the kid clear his plate in silence.

When he was done, Remy laid his fork on his spotless plate and waited patiently for the others to finish their meals. As Logan sat to the right of him, Charles had sat to his left, at the end of the table, and Ororo across from him. He glanced briefly at the others. Next to Ororo, sat Jean and then Scott to her left, followed by Rogue and Beast on the end. Next to Beast sat an empty chair and then Jubilee, next to Logan.

Charles too, had been quiet through dinner. He studied Remy and the others who had eyed him observantly throughout the meal. He finished his meal and whispered to Remy that it was alright to get up and take his plate to the sink. He smiled as Remy declined with a slight shake of his head.

He sat with his hands in his lap and back straight against the back of the tall, wooden chair. He didn't move until Logan completed his meal and then pushed his chair back to stand up. Taking Remy's plate with his, he leaned down and whispered in his ear that he could get up now. Remy nodded and pushed his chair away from the table. He stood up and moved behind it to push it under the table again. In doing so, more than a few eyes stopped and watched him.

Again, Charles observed.

Remy followed Logan into the kitchen and watched him rinse the plates off and then put them in a machine underneath the countertop, with two plastic drawers and a solid door with more buttons. Remy watched in awe as it didn't phase Logan in the slightest that he did this. "Wha's dat, cher? Y' don' put de plates in de cupboard?"

"Called a dishwasher, kiddo. Came long after you. Didn't Charles show ya around?" Logan closed the door and turned back to look at Remy who watched him intently.

"Oui. He show Remy de icebox an' de television, an' de strange phon'graph. Guess Remy miss alot, non?" Remy asked as he looked about the room and waved a hand to the other odd appliances.

"Yea. And, I'm sorry for makin ya miss them." Logan came to take the young man in his arms and rub his slender back.

"Non, cher. In de past, oui? Remy glad 'e 'ere now, wit' yo Rem Remy embraced the older man but broke the contact when he felt someone else in the room.

"Aint this a sight for sore eyes?" Rogue smiled and leaned on the doorframe, her plate in her hand.

Remy blushed and excused himself to another room.

"My my, Logan. He's a cutie. Where'd ya say ya met him, again?" Rogue smirked and pushed herself off of the frame and came fully into the room, after Remy had brushed past her.

"Hands off, Rogue. He aint no toy for you." Logan snapped, quietly.

"Logan, shugah, I can't touch him. I can't fuck him like you do." She smiled, trying to sound cute.

Logan growled and stormed out of the room.

**********************

"Logan, a moment of your time, please?" Charles had called to him from the hallway as Logan started up the stairs. He acknowledged the man and followed him back into his office.

The door had shut, softly, behind him. Charles was sitting in the middle of the room, looking at Logan who was still standing infront of the door.

"How is Remy adjusting to you?" Charles spoke after a moment, and motioned for Logan to sit on the sofa.

Logan sat down and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He stared straight forward, as Charles sat to his right. "I think he'll be ok."

Charles smiled and templed his fingers under his chin. "Good. I noticed at dinner, you told Ororo that Remy didn't speak at the table. Do you remember something about him being silent?"

"Yea, guess I do. Even the kid was surprised I said it. It's like it's comin back in flashes. This mornin, I remembered that his hair always smelled like some sort of fruit. Today, in the middle of that buildin, I could see him runnin down the middle of the street, soakin wet from the rain, and tryin to get to the store before it closed. And that didn't happen in any of the dreams." Logan moved his gaze to focus on the man to his right.

"What else do you remember? His favourite foods, or favourite clothes? Favourite books? He was in here this morning, looking at my bookshelves. Don't force your memories, Logan. Let them come to you." Charles leaned forward.

"Heh. The kid eats anything. That, I don't have to remember. He loves food. As for books and clothes, so far a blank. I found tons of old boxes of books in his basement. Brought a few back to read for myself. Still got 'em in my bag, under the bed." Logan smiled as the sudden wave of memories that flashed before him.

Charles smiled. He could tell by Logan's expression that having Remy, there, with Logan was very good for the tempered man. A calmness had washed over Logan as he spoke Remy's name or remembered something that wasn't from a dream or Remy's memories. "Do you remember meeting him, I believe he mentioned 1927?"

"Not much. I know the kid and I had a few fights about his previous lifestyle. All I can guess is that he picked my pocket while tryin to pick me up for the night, and I caught him. S'about it." Logan stood up and looked at the clock behind the sofa, on the wall.

"Logan, one more thing. Do you know why Remy stopped using his powers after he met you?" Charles rolled himself to the door with Logan.

As Logan opened the door, he thought for a moment. "Nope. Don't think he ever told me in a dream. He mentioned somethin about a promise but, we already know what happened." The two men said their good-nights and went their separate ways.

************************

Logan lie on his back, dreaming peacefully. His left arm propped the pillow behind his head, as his right arm lay draped over his stomach. The thick blanket had been thrown inbetween he and Remy, so only the sheet covered him. Logan wasn't in the habit of wearing layers of bedclothing, only boxers and a white muscle shirt. He had been too tired to wake up as the bed seemed to jerk slightly, and before he knew it, Remy was sitting atop him and pinning him down.

Logan woke to find Remy straddling his hips and his palms pushing against Logan's chest. Logan tried to make sense of what was going but, he was trying to wake Remy up, more than anything. "Remy! Come on kid, wake up!" He had managed to grab a thin wrist in each of his hands and defend himself. He tried to keep a firm grip on the kid's wrists without being bruising but, the kid had managed to slip through his hands and continue to dully pound on Logan's chest and cry.

Remy was sitting up, and rocking his hips harshly against Logan's, thin material of both men's boxers brushing madly against each other. Remy cried out and pleaded in his sleep. "Non! Sil vous plait, monsieur. Je suis desole! Desole! Arret! Arret, Logan. Je t'aime, mon amour. Do not do dis!" Remy cried and pleaded. He had continued to beg and plead in French and soon, Logan had caught on to what he was dreaming.

"Shit, Remy! Wake up, kid! You're here...... you're safe. I aint hurtin ya! Open yer eyes kid! It's okay." Logan continued to fight with him. Holding onto his wrists as best he could, only to have them wriggle free. "Remy!" Logan called as Remy took his right fist and planted it in the middle of Logan's chest, before collapsing onto the other's chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Logan held him tightly to his chest, while mentally calling for Jean. He knew she could feel the presence of something wrong and be in his room faster than Charles could. He waited. "Shhhh baby. Just cry. S'ok... I'm right here, Rem. Shhhhh." Logan continued to hold Remy and stroke his hair, soothingly.

When Jean came through the door, she found Logan still lying on his back and Remy lying ontop of him, still straddling Logan's hips. His arms had pinned themselves under Logan and his chin buried itself into Logan's right shoulder so that his face was buried in the pillow. "Are you alright, Logan? What happened?" She stood there, in her pink nightshirt that resembled something of a long-sleeved baseball jersey.

"Shhh, he's still asleep. He was fine up til 2 minutes ago. Just started cryin and wailin on me like what I did to him." Logan looked at her but, continued to soothe him and stroke his hair.

Jean crawled up onto the bed and over to Logan's side of the bed. She helped him move Remy off of Logan, being careful not to wake him. "Ohmigod, Logan! He's bleeding. Did you do this?" Jean examined the 3 puncture marks on his chest. They had appeared as Logan had held him.

"No! I was holding his wrists. I didn't hurt the kid. He attacked me." Logan sat up and noticed the blood stains on his shirt.

"Yes but, you gave him the reason for the dream." Jean looked from the wounds on Remy's bare chest, to a stunned Logan.

Remy remained asleep and had stopped weeping. He now lay on his back, inbetween Jean to his right, and Logan to his left. He whimpered and continued to dream, motionless, and oblivious to what had gone on, on the other side of his dream.

"I'm going to try and reach him through his mind. Charles told me he was an empath, as well as his other talents. Perhaps I can calm him down." She put her hands to Remy's temples and closed her eyes. Within a few seconds she jumped back and opened her eyes. "His walls are too strong. I can't get past them. Perhaps you can try?" Jean rubbed her temples as a sharp pain hit her from being kicked out of Remy's mind, roughly.

Logan leaned down and whispered softly into Remy's ear. "Remy? Rem, baby... wake up. It's ok. Jean and I are here. C'mon kid, open yer eyes."

Remy fought to open his eyes. His head swaying from side to side on the pillow. Opening his eyes, he looked into Logan's concerned expression, and then over to Jean's equally concerned expression. "Wha's g'n on? What de petite doin' 'ere?"

Jean answered as Logan was at a loss for the right words. "You had a nightmare, Remy. Do you remember what it was about?" She asked in a calm voice.

Remy put a hand to his chest and ran his fingers over the still bleeding wounds. He rolled away from her, onto his left side, facing Logan. "I- I been -- Remy dead. Jus' like dat. Alone, chere. Remy die alone." Burying his face into Logan's pillow, again, he sobbed.

Jean looked at Logan, who in turn looked at her and then flushed in a sickening gulp. Jean had sent a mental message to Scott, saying that she would spend the rest of the night taking care of Remy, while Logan sat in a chair and watched, helplessly. She lay down on Logan's side of the bed, as Logan got up, out of bed and paced, nervously, at that. Soothing his hair, she looked at him and wondered how anybody who had been brought back, could survive a trauma like that, unscathed. Shushing and humming softly to him, she looked at Logan to tell him Remy was  
asleep.

Logan had stopped pacing and opened the window to light a cigar. He needed a smoke to calm his nerves. He didn't look at Jean or Remy for the rest of the dark night. When the sunlight came, Jean left the room and Logan took her place on the bed, next to Remy who was still in the same position he had been hours before.

 

To Be Continued.........


	3. Chapter 3

Jean came to check on Remy at 6:30. Logan was still lying on the bed, facing a still unconscious Remy that was still in the same position. "How is h She She asked as Logan opened the door and let her step inside..

"Aint moved. Gettin kinda worried." Logan went back to lie on the bed. He almost absently played with a lock of hair that had fallen onto the boy's pale cheek.

"The professor is on his way up. I can't see into Remy's mind without him allowing me. Perhaps Charles can get him to remove his walls and bring him back. Has he said anything?" Jean sat on the bed and idly rubbed Remy's forearm with her fingertips.

"Not a sound. Jean, maybe this is all too much for him. He only wanted to be with me, and here he is some odd years after his death, in a strange place. Perhaps, somethin in his head snapped?" Logan whispered. He hoped it wasn't true, and that the kid would wake up and yell 'Surprise!' But, he didn't.

"Logan, he's here with you. I'm sure-- positive-- he wants to stay, right here." Jean moved her hand from Remy's arm to Logan's hand that had been rubbing the lock of hair between his index finger and thumb. She flinched as she was contacted by Charles, in her mind, to bring Remy to the medical room. She agreed and informed Logan.

Wrapping the blanket around the limp body, he carefully picked Remy up and then made a dash for the hallway. With Jean on his heels, Logan walked briskly to the elevator. The doors opened and they both stepped inside.

The doors had shut and the car had begun to move downward. Logan and Jean keeping their gazes on the blanketed boy. He moaned but, didn't move. His head lie on Logan's right shoulder and his arms had been folded against his stomach.

"Rem? Can ya hear me, kid?" Logan's gruff voice cut through the silence like a tack sticking through a wet piece of paper. "Come on kid, move. Say somethin. Please?"

Nothing. Not even a breath or a stir.

The car came to a stop with a soft and sudden jerk. Logan raced out as soon as the door opened. Bursting through the medical door, and placing Remy on table, under the huge machine that had been brought in, Logan stared impatiently at Charles. He was instructed to remove the blanket lay the young man flat.

Xavier hooked Remy up to the machine and then placed the helmet on himself. He closed his eyes and pushed himself into Remy's mind. He found himself surrounded by darkness and suffocating spaces. After an intense few minutes, Charles removed the helmet and lay a hand on Remy's chest. He sighed and looked to Logan.

"What? Where's Remy? He in there?" Logan asked, the words melding themselves together in a mass of confusion from his lips. His eyes watched Xavier's closely as they moved from Remy's forehead to left wrist, removing the wires that were attached to Cerebro.

Charles kept his tone calm and collected. "Logan, with Remy being an empath, he's seemed to have retreated from here, inside himself, to escape the feelings that have built up in his mind. He is still there, and is trying to breakthrough, however, it is not easy for him. He needs someone grounded to bring him back. Jean has tried and could not break through his walls. I have tried and seemed to have been encased in his darkest fear. From what Jean told me about last night, Remy still holds on to his murder. I'm not saying you need to apologise or somehow turn back time to that moment but, you seem to be his centre of focus. You are the main reason he is here. You need to help him through this. You are free to use the lab to your advantage, or you may retreat with him back to your room.The choice is up to you."

Jean squeezed Logan's shoulder, lightly and left with Charles to go back upstairs.

Logan sat there, thinking. He looked around the room. Going over to the panel by the door, he entered a code and locked the door. Spotting the window, he retrieved a blank piece of paper and a few slices of Scotch tape and taped the paper over the small square. He looked from the window back to Remy, still lying on the table, motionless. Logan walked back over to the boy and stared at his lean body before focusing on the three dried wounds on his chest.

He had an idea.

Kissing Remy's forehead and then unfastened his jeans. He had made sure his boxers covered his erection, and then pulled Remy's boxers down to his ankles. Logan then crawled up onto the table and pushed Remy's legs apart to make room for himself. "I'm sorry kid. But, I need you near me, not a vegetable." He whispered as he began to stroke Remy's manhood into a semi-aroused state. Placing his hands on either side of Remy, he began to repeat the harsh words of his dream of remembering when he raped Remy at the top of the stairs. "Yer just helpin me so I'll fuck ya, is that it? Huh?" He kept his eyes on Remy's still blank and sleeping expression. He thrust his covered erection against Remy's bottom. Over and over, he thrust. Still nothing from the boy.

Logan took a moment and thought. Finally, he balanced on his left hand and reached into his boxers and pulled his own erection from the slit in the material. He wet his first two fingers and then rubbed them on the tip of his manhood. Pushing himself in, somewhat roughly, he began again. "Yer just helpin me so I'll fuck ya, is that it? Huh?" He thrust harder and deeper into the still unconscious boy. "You like this, you little slut? Huh?" He grit his teeth and growled. His voice wasn't that of the volume he had originally used on the boy but, instead he used a voice of room tone. "Is that all you want from me? Just a good fuck and a bed to sleep in?" He thrust harder into Remy and forced back his own tears and disgust of himself. He felt himself come into the boy and shivered, slightly. Pulling back his right hand and releasing his claws, he aimed for the wounds on Remy's chest. Pulling them back in before his fist came in contact with Remy's chest.

"Come on, Cajun!"

Remy jumped and wrapped his arms around Logan, drawing the older man near to him. "Don' leave me, mon amour. Remy b' good." Remy screamed and began to sob quietly. His eyes still tightly shut.

"That's it, kid. Come on, it's okay. I'm not leavin ya." Logan stopped his movement and relaxed himself.

"Je t'aime, Logan. Je t'aime. Please f'give Remy?" The sobs had become full cries and he choked a bit on his tears.

Logan kissed the boy's dry lips and wiped Remy's tears away with his thumbs. "S'ok baby. I'm right here. Shhhh. Stay with me, Remy. You're in the medical room. Open yer eyes, kid. Don't cry." He whispered and went back to kissing Remy's lips.

Lips parted and a tongue reached out to his and greeted him. Remy moaned and looked up to see Logan above him. His arms still around Logan, hands moving down to feel himself being penetrated by the older man. He gasped as he felt his muscles tighten around Logan. "You here, cher? Wit' me?"

"Yea kid, right here." Logan smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

Remy looked around and gasped as Logan unintentionally started to rub Remy's arousal inbetween them. "M'sieur, c'n we.....? um.... Remy needs t' come, cher. Logan came in Remy but, no' fair, non?" He looked up, redness spreading on his cheeks. He watched as Logan removed himself from Remy, and scoot down his body to lap at the tender stiffness lying on Remy's belly. He hissed at the sudden wetness.

Logan took the length into his mouth and sucked, lazily. He smiled as he noticed Remy's fingers curling around the sides of the table. "Come for me, Remy." He said, just above a whisper. "Let me drink you down, boy."

Logan looked up to see Remy's head lying on the table with his mouth open, panting. He twitched and bucked his hips up, sending his erection further down Logan's throat. He wanted to hold on. But the mouth that was sucking him so hard, pleaded with him to release. Remy closed his eyes and twitched again, bucking upward into the warm mouth on him.

"Come for me, Remy. I want you. I wanna taste ya, boy. So bad. Come on." Logan bit down gingerly on the crown, that was now throbbing.

Remy tensed, slightly. He gasped, loudly and let his hips buck upwards again, into the mouth. He came, and smiled. Remy kept his eyes closed and let his release flow smoothly into Logan's warm, and hungry mouth. His breath caught as Logan continued to stroke him and ran his thumb over the hairless mound of flesh underneath the still stiff manhood.

"Mmmm, so good baby. So sweet. Mmmmm." Logan licked his lips and then crawled back up to kiss Remy's lips. "Glad yer back, kid. Missed ya."

"M'ssed y'too."

"Don't ever do that again. Scared the hell outta me, and Jean. Got it?" He gave the younger man a stern look. Logan rolled off the table and tucked his manhood back into his boxers before fastening up his jeans.

"Oui. Promise. Next time, I ask y'first, non?" Remy lay there, he found it hard to move or sit up without losing his breath and becoming dizzy. He had let Logan pull his boxers up, lifting his hips off the cool table and covering him.

"No. No next time, kid. I don't wanna repeat that. Got me?" Logan slid his hand under Remy's back and lifted him to a sitting position. Placing his arm firmly around Remy's cool back, he scooped his other arm underneath Remy's knees and picked him up.

"Oui, cher. Crystal." Remy yawned and rest his head on Logan's shoulder. "We go'n shoppin, m'sieur? Remy need clothes."

Logan carried him to the door and punched the unlocking numbers into the panel, never releasing Remy from his arms. "Not now, kid. You're goin to the room, and restin. Jean and I'll run into town and get ya a few things until you feel more up to it."

"'kay. 'm tired." Remy yawned again and closed his eyes.

*************************

Walking down the hallway, Jubilee had come out of her room just in time to stand face to face with Logan. She gave him a questioning look as she saw that Remy had been asleep in his arms. "What happened? He ok?" She whispered. She had been playing with a piece of hair, next to her left ear, that didn't want to do what she wanted it to. She was becoming frustrated.

"He just had a relapse of somethin. Nothin to worry about. He's gonna get some rest in my room. 'Preciate it if you youngens wouldn't disturb him." Logan huffed and stepped around the dumbfounded girl, and continued the way to his room.

Jubilee caught up to him and tried to match his brisk steps. "I'm not goin anywhere. Maybe when he wakes up, we could play some 'Go Fish' or somethin? Does he like cards?" She asked as they came to stand at Logan's bedroom door.

Logan laughed, under his breath. "I doubt you could keep up with his kinda card games. The kid's a bit of a gambit. He'll rob ya blind before you can finish yer first hand." Logan kicked his door open, and walked in to sit the kid down on the bed, as he pulled back the covers. Laying him down, and noting that Jubilee hadn't moved from the doorway, he pulled the sheet up around him. Spotting a wool blanket sitting in a chair, in the corner, Logan unfolded it and laid it over the sleeping man. Then, he stood up and looked at her. "Somethin I can help ya with, squirt?"

"Is he really from the 1920s? Not to mention, one of the best kinetic energy mutants--"

"Yes, Jube. He's also tired, and needs some peace and quiet." Logan shooed her out of his room as he followed her. He found himself listening to Jubilee's endless chatter about the mutant who was asleep in Logan's bed. She had borrowed Xavier's book and learned all about Remy LeBeau, during the night.

"Logan what's he really like? Does he like the future? Come on, you've known him longer than anyone, prolly! Spill! Does he like music? Movies? Ever been to a mall? What was he like in the 20s? When's his birthday? Does he swim? Have you ever been skinny dippin with him?" She stopped talking as Logan had stopped and raised an eyebrow at her last question.

"Kid, it's hard to explain. Right now, he's just tired, and I'm tryin not to lose him again, capiche? I'm sure he'll be up in a few hours. You're more than welcome to knock on the door and ask him to beat ya at cards. Until then, cool yer jets." Logan turned to go down stairs, and Jubilee followed.

************************

Remy rolled over and pulled Logan's pillow close to him, hugging it. His dream had become somewhat intense and he found himself in a different time.

Paris, France 1927.

He was cold, and hungry. For September, it had dropped the temperature down at least 5 degrees in an hour. Remy sat, huddled over on a wastecan. The passers-by never giving him an upward glance, he charged his hands and warmed himself. Pulling the long trenchcoat about him, he looked around.

A man, somewhat shorter than he was, black hair and a firm build caught his attention. The man had been wearing a brown wool coat and hiking boots to match. Dark pants covered the man's legs as his hands had been tucked in to his coat pockets. He walked passed Remy and stopped at a cafe door and looked in.

Remy saw his chance. The street had been nice and crowded but, not too much. He hopped down off the wastecan and made his way over to the man. "Scuse m'sieur, y' have de time?"

"Nope. No watch. Somethin else I can do for you, kid?" The man turned and looked at him. Cigar firmly planted in his mouth, between his teeth.

"Non." Remy smiled. "Y' American, oui?"

"Nope. Canadian. Sound kinda funny for a Frenchman."

"Ah, born in N'awlins, America. Jus' 'ere on --" Remy stopped talking and looked past the man he was talking to, and saw two figures hurrying toward them. "Merci fo' yo' time, cher. Um, Remy need t' g' now, au revoir!" Remy called to him as he had been backing up and trying to escape the two figures.

Two men had passed the man, and were weaving their way through the crowd, chasing the auburn haired stranger he had been talking to. Feeling under his coat, wedged in his back pocket, he felt for his wallet. Nothing.

"Damn thieves!" The man muttered and tossed his cigar to the ground before stamping it out and taking off in the same direction as the three men had done.

Remy turned a corner, into an alleyway and panted heavily. It was too cold to be running like this. He rest for a moment and closed his eyes. Someone had grabbed his arm and pushing him against the side of the building he was resting against. He opened his eyes to come face to face with a middle-aged man with bad teeth and greasy grey hair.

"Wha' you got fo' moi, Remy? Any purses, boy? Le prix, it goes up, cher. I collec', oui?" The man was still holding Remy to the wall and becoming uncomfortably close.

Remy smiled and brought a hand up to feel the grey-haired man's erection that bubbled out from his dirty sienna coloured trousers. "Jaques, how' y' like f'r Remy t' give y' de works? On de 'ouse, hehn?"

The man licked his lips and smiled. Still holding on to Remy's arm, they ducked into a massive and nearly empty warehouse. Scattered boxes and crates were strewn about and Remy was pushed against the nearest crate the man could find. Telling Remy to lower his trousers and bend over, the man waved four other men out of the shadows.

The four men were taller by a fraction, than Remy, much more bigger in size than him. "Remy don' do parties, cher. P'haps, y' from b'hine, an' s'me'ne let Remy taste 'im but, Remy only buil' f'r one." Remy looked around at the men that had surrounded him.

"Time t' collec', Remy. Ei'er m' dick prick y', or de knife?" The man was handed a thin blade that the blade itself curved into a twisting steel. The hilt of the dagger looked old and rusted, as well as the blade but, sharp nonetheless.

Remy noticed the dried blood on the blade and backed up next to the crate. "Wait! Sil vous plait, mon cher. Remy get de picture. Remy do mes braves, an' de debt b' paid, oui?" He fumbled blindly for his trouser fastenings. He never took his eyes off of the man with the blade, or the four others who seemed to lick their lips and move closer to him. Turning around, slowly, Remy spread his legs and bent over the waist high wooden crate and waited for the first man.

Jaques came up to him, dagger still in his hand. Pushing Remy's coat aside and lowering his own trousers before Remy's, the man braced himself and thrust himself up and inside Remy's warm, tight channel. Remy groaned as Jaques continued to thrust upward, harder and harder into him.

A noise came from behind them, and caught the attention of the man to Jaques left. Eyeing the door, cautiously, the dirty man passed through the door and was pulled outside.

Remy gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax from Jaques' intrusion. Panting and trying to sort the pain from where the dagger was, took his mind off of the rape and the disappearing men around him. Remy was forced back to reality as Jaques came, in a maddeningly loud shriek.

Jaques pulled himself out and looked over his shoulder to find only two men remained. He pulled his trousers up and tossed the dagger to the man who was now holding Remy down onto the crate. Jaques looked around the large warehouse and found no trace of his other two guards or the thing that had bested them.

A crate slid from out of nowhere and knocked Jaques back a few feet, into another crate. He cried out and the man holding Remy, nodded in understanding.

"Dis is fo' nex' time, whore!" The man pushed Remy's chest even harder into the crate as he shoved the dagger up to the hilt, into Remy's now slick opening. The man sneered as Remy hissed and whimpered, and then the man was gone.

Remy hissed again and let himself slide to the floor, trying hard to avoid contact and pressure on the dagger. He looked up as a brown hiking boot planted itself infront of him. He groaned as he lay there, pants pushed down and legs spread to avoid contact.

"Can you walk, kid?" The man said.

Remy groaned again and tried to push himself up to more comfortable position. It hurt to move. "Non, m'sieur. Sil vouz plait, you help me? Dis hurts, cher." More groans and breathless whimpers came from him as the man grabbed his arm and carefully helped him to his feet. He looked around to find Jaques and his guards nowhere in sight.

The man draped an arm around his shoulder, and eased the boy into taking two small and painful steps. The man was halted as Remy hopped infront of him and wrapped his arms around the Canadian's neck.

"Please, m'sieur, y' remove it, non? Can' walk wit' it. G't pride, y' kn'w?"

The man sighed and wrapped a steadying arm around the young man, and with the other, took hold of the handle and pulled, slowly. Carefully. "Easy, kid. Don't move, it's comin."

As it was removed, Remy bucked his hips into the Canadian's groin. Hugging the man, he thanked him.

"Gotta name, kid?"

"Oui. Remy. Remy LeBeau, at y' serv'ce, m'sieur. Remy greatful! Y' lookin fo' a bi' o' fun, non? Remy make it good, cher. Ehh... y' name, cher?"

"Logan. Just Logan. And no, after this, " holding up the bloody dagger. "I don't think you are in any position to do anythin but rest. You gotta place?" Tossing the dagger to the side of him.

"Oui. Wit' Jaques. De man y' bea' up. Remy trade 'is body fo' 'is bed." Remy beamed, not seeming the least bit ashamed.

Logan sighed. "Come on. I'm stayin not too far from here. Let's get ya cleaned up."

"Merci, cher. Why y' 'elp me?"

"Just came for my wallet, kid."

"Ah, desole, Logan." Remy took small steps and continued to hold onto Logan. He reached into his coat and handed the small brown wallet back to the owner.

Remy rolled over, still hugging the pillow, and whimpered in his sleep.

***********************

A few hours later, Logan and Jean came through the front door, loaded down with bags from all kinds of clothing shops and other places. Logan dropped the bags and ran into the den at the sound of Jubilee's voice screaming at Remy. Logan looked from Jubilee to Remy as the kid had a huge grin on his face and shrugged.

"That--- that--- Him!" Jubilee fumed, pointing to Remy, who was sitting on the sofa dressed in one of Logan's T-shirts and a pair of Scott's old blue jeans. "Seventeen games of Gin, he beat me. Seventeen! Next time, we play Monopoly!" Shed folded her arms about her chest and huffed. She sat on the floor, a black wooden coffee table with a glass top sat between them as their playing table.

Logan lad tod to himself. "Told ya, he was tricky."

Remy was leaning back, into the sofa and laughing at the dramatic display the girl was showing. Remy noticed the bags in Jean's hands and got up to offer her help. "Dey f'r me, chere?" He smiled as she nodded and handed him 2 of her 4 bags. Opening a small brown paper bag, he looked in and let a confused expression creep over him. "Wha's dese, Logan?" He looked up and met Logan's eyes.

"Come on. More in the hall. Let's take em upstairs. I'll tell you all about what's in that bag." Logan smiled and led him upstairs.

 

To Be Continued..........


	4. Chapter 4

"Non! Don' wan' it! Don' need it!" Remy stood beside his side of the bed and tossed the b bag bag, and it's contents at Logan, who was standing on the other side of the bed. They had been sorting through shirts, jeans, belts, and various packets of boxers and briefs.

"Rem, you need it. It was yours in the first place. Will you just hear me out, kid?" Logan snatched up the white envelope that had slid out of the brown bag as it landed on the bed, in front of him.

Remy folded his arms and turned around to face the closet. He pouted and fumed at what he had discovered. "Remy give it t' y' f'r a purpose, cher. Not takin it back. Non."

Logan came around to face him, with the envelope in hand. "Why did you give it to me, then? You had it long before ya met me, kid. If you didn't want it, why did ya give it to me? Were ya leavin, me? Did I push you that far, Remy?" He put his hands on Remy's thin shoulders and waited for an answer.

Shrugging Logan's hands away, Remy sighed and sat on the bed. He looked at the envelope in Logan's hands. "Logan, da house, was a gif' from a--" He paused and flinched. "Michel gave de house t' me after 'e spen' a week wit' Remy. Remy wasn' goin' nowhere, mon amour. 'e try to make y' feel bett'r. Remy di'n' need it no more, cher. Don' wan' it back."

"If I hadn't have-- ...... When were ya gonna tell me?" Logan knelt infront of him, and lifted his chin to his gaze.

"When y' sobre up, cher. Y' always tell Remy y' like de house. Y' always in a bad mood when y' drunk." Remy watched as Logan stood up and moved to the window.

Logan scratched at his chin and looked at the sunset. "So, you gave me the house, hopin I wouldn't hit ya again? Is that right?"

"Oui. An', non. Y' tell Remy, 'e belong t' you. An' dat if Remy leave, y' kill 'im. Remy liked de house but, if Logan happy, den you don' leave Remy." He got up and walked over to stand behind Logan, resting his head on Logan's shoulder.

Logan closed his eyes and sat flatly, "I don't want the house, Rem."

Remy snatched the envelope from Logan's hand, backed away and charged it. "Fine, den. Remy don' wan' it either!"

Turning around, Logan grabbed Remy's wrist and squeezed. He let go of Remy once he had drawn the charge back in and let go of the envelope. "That aint what I had in mind for it. And, you missed the other envelope in the bag. Go look."

Remy glared at Logan but, walked over and picked up the bag. He removed another envelope and stared at it in a confused manner. "Wha's dis? A ticket?" He waved it at Logan.

"Plane ticket. Two, actually. I wanted us to take a trip back there. We need to get over this, so that we can move on. What happened this mornin was just a snap. Rem, You know you have to work through this, just as much as I do. You forced me to dream the bad stuff I've done to you--" Logan had to contain his anger. He remained in the same spot, infront of the window and watched as Remy came around and walked to the door.

"Non! Y' murder Remy dere! Now, y' wan' him t' go back dere and live wit' you? Non, Logan. Hur' t' much, cher." Remy stopped at the door and turned to face Logan.

Logan took long strides over to him and held the door shut with his hand. "No, not live there. Kid, I'll be there, with you, to work through this. It aint easy for me to look at that house, and see what I did. I didn't come this far to lose you again. I know you can't let go of what happened, and neither can I. We need this."

Remy stared at him, blankly. "Leave me alone." He shoved Logan away from the door, opened it, and left as the door shut behind him.

Logan sighed outwardly, and sat down on the bed.

**********************

"Hey Remy! How about a rematch? I'll whip the pants off ya at Monopoly!" Jubilee smiled and called to Remy as he hurried down the stairs.

"Non, petite. P'haps later, oui? Remy need t' be alone, now." He hadn't stopped as he was talking to her. He gave her a faint smile as he paused in front of her at the bottom of the stairs.

Jubilee looked at him a moment. "Yea, okay." Tossing him a look of concern as she watched him head for the door and open it.

Charles had came to his office doorway and watched Remy open the door. "Is everything alright, Remy?"

Remy stopped. "Oui. Excuse moi." Remy closed the door, quietly behind him as he left.

"Prof, what's up with him?" Jubilee came to stand at the window next to the door, and watch Remy retreat from the porch.

"I know why." Logan stood at the top of the stairs and said. He sighed as he came down and stopped at the bottom. "I handed him plane tickets and the deed to the house."

Charles glanced over the white envelope in Logan's hand. "Are you sure that was wise? Rushing things could bring him to recoil, again."

Jubilee had been staring out the window, watching Remy as he sat on the white stone and stared out at the waves. She had taken a liking to him since that afternoon. Forgetting that she was holding the Monopoly box under her arm, she let go and jumped with a shriek as it hit the floor. Turning around to see Logan and Xavier looking at her, she picked up the box and excused herself.

"Charles, the kid and I need to sort this out. This dream is gonna haunt him until we get rid of the 'ghosts'. It's the last thing I can think of. It hurt him that I left him alone but, it's killin me that I'm just standin here doin nothin." Logan said, under his breath. He brought the envelope up to look at it before sighing and heading for the door. He stopped as Xavier called to him.

"Logan, go very slow with him. I have a feeling that house won't be a fond memory. Granted it was where he died, yet the bad memories often prevail over love. He'll be counting on you to hold on to him, tightly. Remy isn't the only person I'm worried about." The Professor seemed deep in thought and pondered the outcome.

Logan nodded and walked outside, after Remy.

He came up behind the slender figure and placed his hands on thin shoulders, rubbing them through the material. He was silent for a long while. "Rem, I--"

"Go 'way, cher. Need t' be alone." Remy felt like his heart would burst if he had to explain how the house made him feel.

"Rem, I watched those dreams, alone. I abused you every chance I had. But I also told you how much I was tryin, right? I aint sayin I'm gonna get you back there and have everything just like back then. It wasn't easy walkin through the house with Charles and discribin everythin I did to you. I know, Remy, I know you won't let go until you face this fear that's eatin at ya." Logan had stopped rubbing his shoulders and walked around to face him.

It was mostly dark, now. The only light came from the Mansion's porch. Remy wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, before Logan saw them. He had been hungry, earlier. But his stomach protested food after he saw the deed to his house.

"Ya hungry, kid?"

"Non. Sil vouz plait, leave me alone, cher."

"Look, this guilt trip thing only goes so far, Remy. It's morbid enough with you sittin there, on that tombstone!" Logan snapped.

Remy shot him a cold glare, his eyes seemed to glow red in the darkness. "Dis is where I belong." He patted the top of the headstone. "Y' wan' t' killl Remy all over again, go ahead den! Or, Remy jus' take off dis bracelet, non? Y' left Remy t' die, Logan. Y' tell Remy y' don' need his help, den y' kill him. All de while, y' tell Remy y' love him. Logan, y' never touch Remy less y' drunk. Remy say, he love you. But, Logan, he sen' Remy flyin' int' de wall, or dump his clothes on de floor. But, Remy stay. He t'ink y' do it jus' dat once. Y' embarrass Remy when he take y' out. An' at de party.... y' flirt wit' de filles, den y' yell at Remy f'r talkin t' de dames. Y' tell Remy he not a whore, non? Den, y' tell Remy he is one as y' kill him. Logan, Remy don' love y' jus' fo' de sex, cher. He love y' cause he wan' to. Need to. Remy try so har', cher. Y' say nice t'ings t' Remy at his funeral, dat y' never say t' him in person. D' y' love me, cher?"

Logan was at a loss for words. His chest tightened, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. It hurt to look at Remy after that. It hurt to talk, think, breathe, feel! But he had to. "No, Remy, you don't belong there! This is why I'm doin this, kid. You brought yourself to me, again, and haunted my dreams with these pictures of us. Please, Remy...... let me try to make this right? Besides, doykou know that the town thinks your house is haunted by you?" Logan laughed nervously. "The tickets are for three weeks but, if you don't think you can handle it...... "

Another glare shot at Logan and he hissed. "Non. Remy didn' use his powers back den. 'e use dem dis time, cher. Y' kill Remy 'gain, he stay dead."

"Okay." Logan sighed and looked at the ground. "I do love you, Rem. I've needed you near me so much. Not just for the sex, either. But, I feel complete with you. Do you understand? And because I didn't remember until I saw you in my dreams, well..... my mind went fuzzy in alot of places. Not just you." Logan thought it best to leave Remy alone for awhile. So, he went back into the house and sat down for dinner.

***************************

Hours passed and Logan had gone upstairs, to bed. But he couldn't sleep. Remy hadn't come back in the house. He listened for the boy, but there was nothing. Getting out of bed, he walked to the window and m the the shade. Remy was still sitting on the headstone. It hurt Logan to hear Remy tell him that he belonged underneath of it. And he sensed Remy meant it.

Logan watched him. The slender figure that was hunched over, and slightly shivering, no.. shaking. Remy was crying? Logan looked over at the clock. 12:00AM. Slipping his jeans on, he walked downstairs and exited the house, quietly. He walked a few feet and stopped before he reached Remy.

The moonlight lined the boy in silver and his pale skin shone in the moon's embrace. A halo had been created, resting on Remy's soft auburn hair. He bent forward again, and wrapped his arms about himself. Sniffling and realizing someone was behind him, he straightened up and dried his eyes.

"Come up to bed. You'll catch cold, sittin out here all night."

Remy turned his head to the right, but didn't look and Logan. "When de ticket say we leave, mon ami?"

"Two days. You sure you want to try this, kid?"

"Oui." Remy sighed tiredly, and slid off the headstone and walked back towards the house.

 

To be continued.........


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **- Memory

**"Easy cher! Dis hurts, y' know." Remy hissed as Logan set him on the bed. He lay on his side, with his head on the pillow.

He let Logan remove his pants and roll him onto his stomach. A folded pillow was added under his hips to help alleviate the pressure and him him be more open to be cleaned. Remy propped his head up on his hand and let his elbow dig into the mattress.

Logan excused himself to the bathroom and ran a cloth under cool water, before bringing it back to the bed. Calmly, he spread the kid's cheeks and wiped the blood away. "Hm. Needs alcohol to prevent infection. Stay there."

"Alcohol? Non, monsieur! F'rgive but, de only alcohol in Remy, is de kind he drinks, non?" Remy shifted and turned around, looking at Logan, who was now standing beside the bed. His eyes were wide and moist with tears. He had tried to move up off of the bed but, a sharp pain prevented him and reminded him as to why he was there.

Logan stood there, looking at him. His nice thin body, and in the perfect position for him. He smiled and continued to walk back to the bathroom. Hearing a groan from the bed, he called back, "I might have ta take you to a doctor if ya aint gonna hold still, boy. Might need stitches. Sides,yer lucky the blade was on it's side. If it had been flat, in ya, there'd be a problem." Hearing a muffled groan from the bedroom, followed by soft curses in french, he grabbed a glass from beside the sink and retrieved some ice from the bedroom. Pouring the ice into the glass, and then the alcohol, he dipped a clean piece of the cloth into the glass and let it soak up the cold alcohol. With glass and cloth in hands, he walked back to the side of the bed and set the glass down on the bedside table.

"Dis a fine time to get Remy drunk, cher." Remy spoke up as he eyed the glass.

"Just hold still." Logan eased the cloth into the opening and placed a hand at the small of Remy's back to calm him from moving too much.

Remy hissed and looked back at Logan. "No doctor, cher. No insurance in dis country."

Logan thought for a moment, and then pushed a piece of the cloth into the opening before removing it and examining it. "Hm. You aren't bleedin, for now. You need to stay put for awhile. Yer welcome to stay here, and heal. I'll check it in a week, see how yer healin. If need be, I'll hold ya down for the entire week."

Remy shifted, slightly. "Non. Merci, cher, but Remy make a living on de bed. Can' stay wit' you less y' be good t' Remy, non? Besides, Remy might wake up and fine m'sieur stan'ing over him, non?" Reaching his hand inbetween Logan's legs and cupping the firm area there, he smiled up at Logan.

"Sorry kid, don't do guys. Specially ones that are......" Logan stopped and moved away from the bed.

"A whore, mon cher? Dat's what Remy is. Dat's how Remy live." Remy smirked.

Logan glared at the boy and grabbed his arm as he turned him over on the bed. "Just because yer pretty and have a nice ass, don't mean you have to spread yer legs in every bed you find. And that Jack guy, aint gonna take care of you."

"How y' know he won'?" Remy spat.

Pushing a finger into the kid's tender opening, he pressed against the cut and the kid hissed in pain. "That's why. What's to stop them from actually killin ya if you go back?"

"Remy can take care o' hisself." Remy snagged the cloth from Logan's hand and charged it.

Logan didn't flinch. He didn't move. "What's the point, kid? They were obviously able to hold ya down and do this to ya." His finger pressed a bit more and he watched as the cloth was uncharged and dropped to the floor as Remy hissed in pain again. He removed his finger and went to wash up. He smirked at breathless curses the kid mumbled to him, rolling back over onto his stomach.**

**************************

Remy opened his eyes and lifted his head up off of Logan's shirtless chest. Logan was sleeping, but continued to embrace the younger man beside him. He watched Logan sleep for a moment. Lightly tracing Logan's jawbone with his finger, he smiled as Logan opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" Logan cleared his throat and moved a hand to rub Remy's bare back.

Remy looked at him. "Why y' love me, cher?"

Logan didn't move from lying on his back, rubbing the kid's smooth skin. He sighed and guided Remy's head to lie back down on his chest. Moving his hand from Remy's back, he twirled a lock of the long silky hair between his fingers. He was silent for a long time, thinking. "There's somethin in you that soothes me, and infuriates me at the same time. I can't stand to see you hurt but, I know I aint really the person to make you happy as you should be. You should've found a girl to marry and had children with. But, I could never bring myself to let you go. When I gave you chances, you refused. When I left, I found myself thinkin about you and wonderin if you were ok.I came back, that day, to check on you without you knowin. I stayed because ya sounded like you were gonna cough yourself into death. Do ya see what I'm sayin?"

"Oui. Merci, cher."

Logan brought his left hand up to Remy's, that was resting on Logan's stomach, and entwined their fingers together. Falling back asleep, Logan kissed Remy's forehead and whispered. "I love you, Rem."

Remy smiled and yawned back into sleep.

************************

**Standing in an alley, kissing her neck and lifting her long dress with a clever hand, Remy drove the young maid crazy with his kisses. Removing himself from his pants, and pushing her thin undergarments aside, Remy pushed himself up into her. She moaned in his ear as he began to softly thrust in and out of her body.

The girl wrapped her arms around him. Her left leg lifted and curled around his. Her soft brown curls bounced tirelessly on her shoulders. She opened her umbrella and hid them behind it. She cried out as he thrust a bit harder into her. Clinging tightly to him, she 'oooohed and ahhhhhhed' in his ear. "Oh, monsieur, oh monsieur! Go faster, monsieur. Ahhhh!" She gave into him completely and bit into his jacket to smother her shrieks of joy as they both came.

Hurriedly, they both fixed their clothing and she slipped him her moneys and thanked him. Going their separate ways, Remy smiled to himself and tucked the payment into his trenchcoat pocket. Turning the corner, out of the alley, a voice called to him.

"Feelin better, kid?" Logan leaned against the wall, behind him. A cigar planted between his teeth as he crossed his arms.

Remy stopped and turned around to see who the voice was. He smiled. "Oui cher. Remy feel tres bien. Y' worry bout Remy, non?"

Logan turned to face him and removed the cigar from his mouth. "Yea, I do. Seems I been worryin for no reason, that girl obviously knew ya were feelin better." Logan pushed off of the wall and came closer to him, keeping his voice low. "How's the ass?"

"Y' wan' Remy t' show y', cher? Remy be more dan happy t' give y' a ride." Remy smiled, seductively.

"That aint what I'm askin." Logan growled.

"Den what, m'sieur? Why y' follow Remy? Y' worry bout him, too much."

Logan pulled back. "Okay, kid. I can see yer all healed after 3 weeks. Take care." Logan turned and walked in the other direction.

Remy watched him walk away with his hands in his pockets, and cigar in his mouth. Remy smiled and looked around. He crossed the street and started walking in the opposite direction as Logan but, was stopped by one of Jaque's guards. Remy recognized him as the same one who impaled him with the dagger. Turning, he ran and crossed the street, back to Logan's side.

The guard followed him.

He ran past a small cafe, the very same cafe he had met Logan at, and saw the man sitting at a table inside. Remy ducked in and slithered underneath Logan's table. Hidden under the table, he sighed as the window Logan sat by, didn't reach from ceiling to floor. Instead, it stopped at table height.

The guard looked into the cafe from the outside, but didn't see Remy at all.

"Somethin I can do for ya, kid?" Logan spoke calmly as he sipped his coffee and carried on as if no one was under his table, huddling his legs.

"Non cher. Remy do fine, oui?" Remy's voice was soft and nearly panting.

Logan snorted. "That guy's still outside. I wouldn't stand up, if I were you."

"Zut!" Remy cursed through a whisper.

Logan brought the cup of coffee up to cover his mouth, "He saw ya come in here, Cajun. He aint gonna leave, til he sees ya come out." Taking a sip, he heard Remy sigh and then shift under the table. Logan choked on his mouthful of hot coffee as his pants were unzipped and his manhood was wettened by a warm mouth. He moaned, silently.

The mouth worked at Logan, driving him to the point of extacy. A tongue ran casually over the head and lapped at the moisture that beaded up from the slit. Logan felt himself begin to tense, as the mouth didn't stop. The tablecloth had hidden this little display and he breathed a sigh of relief for it. He cleared his throat and pressed his knee to the kid's chest and lightly nudged him away.

Remy huffed.

"You tryin to give yerself away kid?" Logan picked up the paper he was trying to read, and covered his face as he looked under the table to see Remy peering at him.

"Mmm, tense no good, monsieur. Da's how Remy relax." Remy smiled. He rest his chin on Logan's right knee, as he tucked Logan's manhood back into his trousers, and zipped him up.

Logan growled under his breath. "I aint no john, kid." Logan glanced out the window to look for the guard. "Yer friend left."

"Merci, cher." Remy breathed as he pushed himself up to sit at the bench across from Logan.

Logan chuckled casually. For a kid who could take care or himself and charge things, he was a scared rabbit when it came to a guard of his so-called roommate.

After lunch, they walked out and Remy glanced around them, but didn't let on that he was nervous.

"Take care, kid." Logan said as he headed in the direction of his hotel.

"Where y' goin, cher?" Remy caught up to Logan and asked.

"Hotel. Gotta pack."

"Leavin Paris, monsieur?"

"Yep. Not that I don't enjoy the company but, I got places to be." Logan continued walking, as Remy stopped, in shock.

Remy caught up to him again, and put his arm about Logan's shoulders. "M'sieur, Remy leave tomorrow, f'r home. Perhaps we have dinner tonight, non? Remy got plenty t' dine wit' you."**

******************************

Remy rolled over, onto his right side from his back, and looked at the clock. The digital display read 9:15 AM. He lay there for a minute, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Glancing back to Logan's side, he noticed that Logan was up and out of the room. He got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Brushing his teeth in the shower, and yawning after he bent down to spit, he replaced the toothbrush on the edge of the sink. He washed and dried himself before wrapping the towel about him and returning to pick out clothes to wear. He had picked out a dark blue, long-sleeved button up shirt with faded blue jeans and white socks. Slipping on a pair of black briefs, he noticed that Logan had managed to guess his size correctly. Logan had also guessed he was a size 9 and a half in shoes, and they seemed to fit fine. He laced up his new white sneakers, tied and knotted them. Remy walked back into the bathroom to hang his towel up, and comb his damp hair, he sighed at his blurry reflection in the mirror.

As he buttoned his dark blue shirt, and sat on the bed, Logan opened the door quietly and looked in. He was carrying a small glass of Orange Juice and a newspaper. "Mornin. Bout time you got up." He noticed Remy sitting on the end corner of the bed.

Remy stood up and graciously accepted the glass that was handed to him. "Why di'n y' wake me, cher?"

Logan smiled and watched Remy bring the glass to his lips and sip. "You were sleepin good. Thought I'd let ya sleep a little longer. Feel better?"

Remy swallowed and nodded.

"Ya hungry?"

"Oui."

"Ro saved ya some bacon and scrambled eggs. They're sittin in the microwave. Come on. Finish yer juice, too."

"Kay...." Remy followed Logan downstairs to the kitchen, stopping every once in a while to sip his juice.

As they walked into the kitchen, Ororo and Rogue were standing at the sink, talking and giggling. Mainly Rogue did the giggling. They both stopped and turned to watch Logan warm up the plate in the microwave, while Remy sat at the small round table, and waited.

"Good morning, Remy. Did you sleep well?" Ororo asked. She smiled as he greeted her and nodded.

Rogue kept her eyes on Remy, not flinching as Logan set the plate down in front of the boy before taking a seat across from him. She watched him eat in silence. Admiring the way the fork slid in and out of his mouth with every bite, and how the bacon seemed to melt between his teeth. It was a very seductive display. And she could see why Logan was so enthralled by this young Cajun. "So, when y'all leavin, Logan?" She asked as she glanced from Remy to Logan, who was reading the paper.

"Tomorrow mornin." Logan answered, as Remy stopped chewing and waited for the answer as well.

"Oh. Where y'all goin? Honeymoon?" Rogue smirked but let it fade as Logan shot her a sideways glare from the table.

"Rogue, enough." Storm scolded.

Remy blushed, but continued to eat in silence. He didn't look at anyone but his plate.

Logan growled at the girl. He ignored the comment altogether.

***********************

When Remy had finished his breakfast, Logan left him with Storm, while he went to the Danger Room to work out.

Remy nodded and watched him leave. He got up from the table and brought his plate to the sink to wash it. Cleaning the plate thoroughly, he let Storm help him to place his plate and fork into the dishwasher.

Rogue was still standing off to the side of the sink, and letting her eyes roam all over Remy's body. His jeans fit nearly too tight on him, and his shirt had been tucked in so that it showed the subtle curve of his backside. She licked her lips and smirked as she thought to herself about the man who was willingly helping Ororo with cleaning the kitchen. She excused herself from them and retreated to her room.

"How do you like it here, Remy?" Storm asked, wiping the countertop with a papertowel.

Remy looked up from washing a few more plates and setting them in the dishwasher as he was shown how. "Tis nice, chere. People here, are s' nice t' Remy. Sil vouz plait, chere, what de Danger Room, anyway?" He said as he put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, and dried his hands.

Ororo stopped and turned to him. She smiled and finished wiping the countertop. Taking his arm, she led him to the elevator and pushed the down button.

Stepping into the small space, Remy examined it and noted the changes from the lifts he was used to.

When the car came to a stop and the doors opened, Ororo stepped out and waited for him to join her. She led him down a long corridor and up a flight of stairs, that led to a room above the Danger Room.

Remy looked through the tall slanted windows, and could see Logan, standing in the centre of the great room, fighting an enemy Remy couldn't identify.

Logan tumbled this way and that, rolling around on the floor with his sparring partner. Finally, he was angry enough to kick his enemy off of him and stand up. He released his claws and ripped the enemy apart. As the enemy twitched and fell to the floor, Logan stopped. He sniffed and turned around to face the window above him.

Remy froze. His eyes grew wide at the display Logan had revealed to him. Moving a hand to his chest, he excused himself from the room and hurried back upstairs to their bedroom.

Logan ended the program and watched Remy flee in terror. Retracting his claws, Logan exited the room and headed for the shower.

Ororo had watched, questioningly, as the events happened before her. Deciding it was best to let Remy alone, she left the control room and stood outside of the Men's changing room to wait for Logan. Though, she wasn't exactly clear on just why Remy fled, she was curious as to what the story was.

************************

Remy made his way up the stairs, and down the hall to their room. He could feel his heart beating like tiny earthquakes inside his chest. And his breath came in quick pants that threatened to choke him. His chest hurt and he felt caged in.

"Hey shugah, you okay?" Rogue stood in her doorway, leaning on the frame. He stopped and looked at her. She smiled and came to stand in front of him, in the hall. "Somethin wrong, honey? Come in and talk to me." She led him into her room and closed the door.

Remy sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at the floor. He flinched as she crawled up onto the bed, behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

She asked again, "What's wrong hon?"

Remy sighed and shrugged away from her. He stood up and walked over to the wall and leaned against it. The coolness of it felt good on his back. He hung his head and forced back his sadness.

Rogue saw this. She thought to herself and then came to stand infront of him. "Did he hurt ya, shugah? Is that what happened?"

"Non."

Rogue noticed his uncomfortable aversion to address the situation. "He don't hit ya, does he? Force ya to obey him?" She had unzipped his jeans and slid her gloved hand in and pulled his manhood out.

"Non. Chere, sil vouz plait. Don' do dis." He moved his right hand to stop her but, while rig right hand worked at him, her left blocked him.

"Shhhh.... yah so tense, hon. I read about you. I know you used to do women too. Doesn't he let ya get a good kick, once in a while?" She pulled him a bit harder. Hearing his moans in her ear. She wished her gloves were her skin, so she could feel what she was doing to him. She smiled and watched his expressions change.

His eyes were closed and his head rest against the wall. He gasped. He slid his hands to her slender waist that was covered by her tight jeans, and arched his hips into the touch. He groaned again, softly, as he came onto his shirt. "Merci, chere. Merci."

"Yer welcome, hon. Less tense, now?" She smiled as she watched him catch his breath.

"Oui." He panted.

Rogue looked at him. She could see the clouds of worry in his eyes but, he wasn't sharing. "I can see why he likes ya, shugah. And ah bet you give him so much joy, right? He and ah used to be like that. Mmm, he tasted so good." She wiped a gloved finger over the tip of his manhood, that still had some of his orgasm, and brought it to her mouth to suck on it. She smiled as his cheeks reddened with humility.

Remy hurried and tucked himself back into his jeans, as he realized he was somewhat of a joke to her. He thanked her again, and abruptly left. As he closed her door and turned around, he saw Logan leaning against the opposite wall with his arms folded about his chest. Logan looked calmly  
at him, and it made Remy nervous. He hurried down the hall to their room and sat on the end of the bed. Waiting.

Logan came in and closed the door behind him. He sat down behind Remy and rubbed the slender back that was infront of him. "She's harmless, Rem. Just sore that she couldn't have me...... Hey...." Logan came to kneel infront of him and look into his eyes. "I aint gonna hurt ya 'cause of this. She aint worth gettin upset over. Okay?"

"Oui." Remy nodded sullenly.

 

To Be Continued............again.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Y' got a house, cher? Wife an' kids, too?" Remy asked as he sat down on the bed and lounged against the headboard.

"Nope. Just movin around alot. Kinda like it that way." Logan took out his brown leather suitcase from the small, empty closet and placed it on the end of the bed. He opened it and then went about the room, gathering his clothing and belongings and placed them into the suitcase.

Remy watched, silently. He sighed and got up, off the bed to meet Logan at the dresser. "Why don' y' come live wit' Remy, monsieur? Y' save his life. De least I could do. Got a big house, cher. Remy can' stan' t' be' alone." He placed a hand to Logan's cheek and brought their lips together. Remy kissed him, gently, and waited to be shoved away. But, he wasn't. The kiss deepened.

Finally, Logan pulled back, and continued packing.

"Monsieur. Tis de least I can do. Remy have plenty of room." Remy remained beside the dresser and watched Logan pace back and forth.

Logan stopped. He sighed, heavily. "Look, kid. I don't do guys. No matter how pretty they are."

Remy came to stand behind Logan, who was facing the bed. "M'sieur, you say one t'ing but, yo body an' yo mine say 'nother." Remy reached around and cupped Logan's manhood. He smirked and stroked it gently.

Logan grabbed his hand and held it there for a moment. He let him feel Logan's growing arousal. "You aint gonna stop til you get this, huh kid?"

"Oui, cher."

"Come here." Logan took him by the hand, and turned him around so that he faced the dresser. He planted the kid's hands on the dresser, as if restraining them with invisible restraints. Reaching around the kid, he undid the fastenings and let the pants fall to the floor. Logan ran a hand against the kid's backside before removing his own pants. His manhood had become quite the firm instrument.

"You had some, today kid?" Logan growled in his ear.

"Non, cher."

"Good." Logan stroked himself until a puddle drenched the tip. He kicked Remy's feet apart wider, and then pushed himself into the young man, hearing him moan and gasp. Logan pushed himself in, deep and stayed there for a long moment.

Remy shivered, and leaned back against him. "It's tight cher, non? Remy could get used t' dis, ev'r'night, mon amour."

Logan was silent. He pushed the young man to lean forward, again, and started to pull himself out before pushing back in. He smirked to himself as the kid gasped again and mumbled something in french.

Remy pushed himself back against Logan's groin and moaned, silently. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. He loved the feel of the brawny man behind him, thrusting himself in and out of his tight channel. Remy reached down, and stroked his own erection. Again, a hand stopped him. He whimpered but, gave in. Both of his hands clutched the end of the small dresser.

Logan increased his pace and held Remy in place by strong hands on the slender hips. His muscles tensed, and each thrust forced him to push his way deeper into the boy. A last thrust, and he let his orgasm pulse from him, into the tight body around him. Logan grunted and waited. When it was over, he pulled himself out and turned the boy around.

Remy's eyes were glazed over and he was panting. He flinched as he watched Logan kneel in front of him and run his tongue up the side of his shaft. His hands still gripping the dresser, his body spasmed and nearly went slack at the touches. He'd never had anyone do this to him. He watched Logan, sharply. The mouth engulfed him and pulled on him, gently. "M'sieur...... mmm.... m'sieur..... ah, dis feels good. Ah! Zut alors!" Remy gasped as he couldn't stop himself from coming into the waiting mouth.

When Logan stood up and backed away from the now sated boy, he helped him to lie down on the bed, and return their clothings to their spots. He smiled at Remy and licked his lips. "Ya taste good, kid. I'll give ya that." He smiled again and went back to packing.

"Merci, cher." Remy panted, tiredly.

Logan closed the lid and locked the suitcase. He looked at Remy, who had been lightly dozing. "Well? You gonna lay there all night, or come get somethin to eat?"

Remy opened his eyes and rolled onto his left side, as he had been lying on the right side of the bed. "Come live wit' me, cher. I know y' liked dat. Can' hide from an empath, m'sieur."

Logan sighed, inwardly. "If I do, you quit with the whorin?"

"Non. Sil vouz plait, cher. Dat's how Remy make his living, non? But, Remy be good t' you, mon amour. Give y' anyt'in you want." Remy sat up and smiled at Logan.

Sitting on the bed, facing Remy, he cupped the slim chin with his hand and leaned closer. "I want you. I don't share. Deal?" Logan kissed the boy and let him taste himself on his lips.

"Oui. Deal."

**************************

Logan woke, he lay on his side and faced the other man. He loved watching Remy sleep. He smiled and took in just how beautiful the young man really was. His young man. The red glow of the clock outlined Remy's flat and hairless chest, also cascading over his thin, handsome face and smooth hair. Logan inhaled, letting Remy's unique peppery scent fill him.

The clock behind Remy read 5:29AM. As it turned 5:30, the music came on, softly playing. Logan wasn't one for loud, obnoxious music so early in the morning, so it was set on a mixed station.

*And here is Paul Brandt, from his 'Calm Before The Storm' CD. This is "I Do."* The DJ spoke, and Logan was sure it would wake Remy. He reached over and attempted to turn the radio off, as the music started, he thought he'd leave it on.

*I've seen the storm clouds in your past  
But rest assured cause you are safe at home at last  
I rescued you, you rescued me  
And we're right where we should be when we're together*

Remy lie on his back and shifted so that he faced Logan. His eyes were still closed and his breathing had been nearly so still that Logan wondered if he stopped altogether. Logan's eyes wandered over the thin cheeks and soft lips that seemed to pout, his small nose and long eyelashes that rested on his high cheekbones.

*I know the questions in your mind  
But go ahead and ask me one more time  
You'll find the answer still the same  
It won change from day to day for worst or better*

The sun had yet to appear on the horizon. And Logan felt himself wanting the body beside him. He propped his head up on his hand, as his elbow pushed into the pillow, and smiled. The kid was gorgeous in the dark, and even more in the light.

*Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do*

Logan leaned over and kissed Remy's lips, lightly. Pulling back, he noticed the kid's sleepy smile and parted lips. He ran his left hand over Remy's chest and let it rest on the tight stomach as he kissed him again. Dipping his tongue into the velvet mouth, he felt a hand in his hair.

Remy's eyes slowly opened to meet Logan's.

*I know the time will disappear  
But this love we're building on will always be here  
No way that this is sinking sand  
On this solid rock we'll stand forever*

"Is it time t' go, cher?" Remy whispered, as Logan had pulled back to look at him.

"No. We still have a little time left." Logan looked at the clock again.

Remy nodded. He closed his eyes again and inhaled through his nose. Feeling a slight tremour as he felt Logan's emotions. Remy smiled again. Opening his eyes, he guided their lips together and let the hand that had been in Logan's hair, move to Logan's aching erection. "Mon amour, y' hard f'r me?" Remy continued kiss him.

"Mmm, very."

*Baby I will, I am, I can, I have  
Oh I will, I am, I can, I have  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have  
I do*

Logan reached up and turned the radio off, before adjusting himself so that he was above Remy. "Was that you that showed me the hotel?" He started kissing Remy's neck and chest.

"Oui, cher." Remy moaned and reached a hand up to his water glass, that sat on the nightstand beside the clock, and dipped two fingers into the water. He began lightly wetting Logan's erection, before guiding it to his entrance. Both men had been naked, and Remy was pleased to be this close to Logan again. He smiled as he spread his legs and let Logan settle between them.

Logan pushed in, and Remy moaned and hissed. Logan kept his strides slow. His hands had been placed on either side of Remy, and he continued to kiss the man underneath him. He thrust harder as he felt Remy's hands guiding his hips. Logan moaned and grunted at the friction. He felt Remy's balls and tender erection nestle themselves into his stomach.

Remy gasped and kissed Logan's lips, letting his tongue explore the older man's mouth. He groaned as Logan began to kiss his shoulder and push deeper into him. Gasping again as a firm hand wrapped around his length and began stroking him. "Come inside me, cher. Remy need t' feel y'."

"Okay." n whn whispered and thrust a bit harder. His hand pulled at Remy's manhood and he feared he was hurting the boy from the pained expression on Remy's face. "It's okay. Come with me, Rem."

Remy nodded.

Logan kept his mind filled with sensual thoughts, knowing that Remy was feeling the emotions. He wanted Remy to trust him and believe that he was going to be ok, in the house. Burying himself deeply into the boy, he pulled on Remy as they both kissed and came.

***********

 

It was 7:30AM, and Logan was up and getting ready. He had showered, and finished packing, and sat down at the small table beside the window to read the paper. He glanced up, occasionally, to watch Remy roll over and whimper in his sleep.

A knock caused him to look from Remy to the door. He set the paper down and got up. Reaching the door, he opened it a crack to see Jean standing there with a case of something, in her hands. Logan looked to see Remy hadn't flinched at the sound, and slid out into the hall.

"I found some music tapes from the 20s, I thought you might like them. Is he really all right with this, Logan? I mean, he doesn't really send out the vibe that he's peachy, you know?" Jean handed him the case of tapes as she asked him.

Logan leaned against the wall beside the door. He looked at the tapes, briefly, and then focused on her. "Jean, he may or may not be ready, but this has to happen if we are ever gonna to get past this. It's eatin him up inside that it happened in the first place. I'll be there, with him."

"That's what worries me, L. Th. The past is often repeated, no matter how hard we try to stop it. Please be careful. He loves you and adores you, so much. And, I think Jubilee is finding a good friend in him." Jean leaned against the opposite wall and folded her arms behind her.

He grinned for a moment. "I added a phone line to the house, so I'll call and let ya know how things are goin. I'd better get him up and ready. Flight leaves at 11." He thanked her for the tapes and quietly opened the door. Looking in, he saw that the bed was empty and the water in the bathroom was running.

Logan walked in and closed the door. He set the case down on the bed and made his way to the bathroom. The door was open and hot water poured into the room. He heard movement from behind the doors, and let himself sit down on the toiletseat lid. His hands ran idly over the white towel that rested on the hamper's corner. He jumped, slightly, as Remy spoke to him.

"Too bad y' dressed, mon cher. Remy need someone t' wash his back."

"Just hurry up, huh? Got a plane to catch." Logan keened in on a faint sigh.

Remy turned off the water and slid the door open to grab the towel. He yelped slightly as Logan stood up and grabbed his wrist. He felt himself being lightly pulled out of the tub and into the arms of Logan, who was now wrapping the towel around him and drying him off.

Logan wrapped the towel about the kid's slim waist and guided him back into the bedroom as the sunlight shone through the curtains as he watched Remy dress and brush his long auburn hair.

They walked down the hall in silence, together. Logan followed Remy and watched him as he moved cautiously around Rogue's shut door. Remy's hair had been pulled back into it's regular low ponytail, and bounced slightly against his white, silk, long-sleeved shirt. He had tucked it in to a pair of faded blue jeans that hugged his slim hips, and gave Logan the perfect view of Remy's backside. His sneakers gave him little height, but not much. Still, Logan enjoyed the view.

***************

"Hey, Remy! Bone Jure! And however you say that...." Jubilee lit up and beamed a smile at him as they walked into the dining room.

Remy laughed. "Bon Jour, petite."

Jubilee patted the empty chair next to her and asked him to sit beside her.

Remy looked at Logan and smiled as the man nodded and returned the smile. Since Jubilee had sat in the middle of the table, on the left side, there had been plenty of room for he and Logan to sit down. Remy had sat inbetween Jubilee, to his left, and Logan to his right.

As food was served, Remy again sat in silence and ate. Jubilee chatted to his left about a card trick she wanted him to teach her, and that she couldn't wait until they came back from their trip.

Logan noticed Rogue hadn't taken her eyes off of the man she sat across from. Every once in a while, she'd look over to Logan and smirk. Logan contained a growl towards her, and Remy froze as he felt Logan's anger.

Remy shivered, slightly as Logan patted his knee and reassured him it was ok.

Rogue remained focused on Remy. She enjoyed watching Remy squirm. She found it unfair that Logan had dumped her just before he had started having dreams about the auburn haired Cajun. He was cute, yes. But he could also do things with Logan that she couldn't. She smiled to herself as she recalled the bit of information that said Remy had been a common whore. She thought to herself at how fitting it was. She jumped as she looked up from her plate to find Remy glaring at her. He knew what she was thinking about. He could feel her jealousy, and resentment towards him.

When Remy had finished eating, he set his fork down, across his plate, and waited patiently. He smiled and continued to listen to Jubilee and her endless chatter. He thought to himself, did she ever shut up? Hearing a soft snicker, he looked to the end of the table, to the left, and saw Jean smiling at him. She took another bite and made eye contact with him, which caused him to blush.

Logan sat there, and drank his coffee. He and Charles had been having a discussion over the weather and metal detectors at the airport. They had failed to inform security that Logan had several metal pins in his body due to an accident. Logan thought it best that they got there a few hours early just for that reason. Charles agreed.

**************

"You sure you're ok with this, kid?" Logan asked as he picked up both of their suitcases and followed Remy down the hall. Remy had been extremely quiet and tense the whole morning. He was starting to worry Logan.

"Oui, cher. C'est exact." Remy said as he led Logan down the stairs and stopped at the front door.

Logan sighed, inwardly and examined the kid's passive expression. The taxi had just pulled up out front, and Logan was now wondering what Remy would think about the new world around him. "Rem, we can come back anytime. If you feel uncomfortable, say the word, and we'll come back, ok?"

"Logan, sil vous plait, cher. Don' worry 'bout Remy. Remy do fine, mon amour. Promise." Remy placed a hand on his chest as he addressed himself, and kissed Logan's cheek.

Jubilee bounded to the doorway of the television room and smiled. "Have a good time! And bring me some postcards, please?" She waved before going back to watching television.

Jean and Storm had joined them from Xavier's office. "You'll be ok. If you need anything, you say my name, and I'll hear you. Ok?" Jean hugged Remy and whispered into his ear.

"Oui, chere, i."i." Remy hugged her back.

"Be safe, Remy. You are a treat to have around. Remember you are loved." Storm kissed his cheek and also gave him a hug, before following Jean to hug Logan.

"Yes, have a safe trip, gentlemen. You are more than welcome to come back anytime." Charles came to join them in the entranceway. He handed Logan a cassette tape and a magazine for Remy to read. Logan browsed the cover, it was a history and brief outline of Louisiana through the 20th Century.

Remy had opened the door and gathered his suitcase. He thanked Charles for the magazine and said his goodbyes as he followed Logan out the front door and down the steps.

***************

Throughout the airport, security, flight, and both taxi rides, Remy had remained silent and unfaltering. He looked around in curious amazement at how the city had changed since he'd last seen it. Buildings were taller, and there was more of them. His silent awareness of surroundings made Logan uneasy.

The taxi stopped at a rent-a-car place and dropped them off. Logan paid for the car, and loaded their suitcases into the tan Ford Taurus. He opened the door for Remy and waited for him to sit down before shutting it. Then, he walked around to the trunk to shut the lid, was was met by an elderly lady in her early 80s, who had recognised the silent young man.

The lady mentioned to Logan that Remy looked like someone she knew once, and then asked if he was any relation. She was taken aback when Logan nodded and told her he was a distant relative.

When Logan got into the car and shut the door, he looked at Remy and asked if he was ok, so far.

"Oui, cher. We go home now, non?" Remy sounded tired and a bit uneasy.

"How about we stop and get somethin to eat, first? You look like you could use some food." Logan squeezed Remy's hand, that had been resting on the armrest between them.

Remy nodded and went back to looking out the window beside him.

Logan drove to a small cafe and parked the car. The evening sun had begun to cool off and head for the horizon. He turned to Remy and stared at him. "Rem.... what's the matter?" Reaching a hand up to stroke a lock of hair the covered Remy's ear, he forced Remy to feel his concern.

"Remy no' hungry, cher. Jus' tired. We go home, soon, oui?" Remy looked at him, calmly. He choked on the overflow of emotion in the car, and needed to free himself of it. He opened the door, and stepped out. He hadn't bothered with the material and the buckle that hung beside the door. He shut the door and waited patiently for Logan to do the same.

Logan got out and came around to the side where Remy stood. "I promise, after dinner, we'll go home. But, please eat somethin. For me, ok?"

"Oui."

*************

They sat down in a booth, way in the back, and Remy looked around. The cafe was an older place. It was somewhat dark, yet light enough to read the menu, and smelled of seafood and hamburgers. Remy faced the door, and Logan faced the corner, as they acquainted themselves as far from the door as possible.

A waitress by the name of Sherrie, had come over and set down two small glasses of water, in front of them. She introduced herself and handed them the menus while telling them about the seafood specials.

"Coffee, please. For the both of us." Logan ordered. He nodded in Remy's direction but never broke eye contact with her.

"Ok, let me know when y' ready." She smiled and went to fetch the coffee pot.

Logan watched her walk away, before returning his gaze to Remy, who had picked up the menu and started browsing through it. "Anythin good?" He picked his menu up and opened it.

"Oui. Plenty of gumbo, an' crawdads, and burgers." Remy's tone was even more tired and flat. Yet, he sat there just as straight and nonchalant as ever.

The waitress came back and set the coffee down. Taking a second glance at Remy, she mentioned that he looked like someone she had heard spooky tales about. She apologised as he blushed and shied away from the conversation. She took their orders and apologised again. Hurrying back to the kitchen, she was stopped by a regular customer who asked about Remy.

The two chatted for a moment, and kept their voices low. The man had turned back to his place at the bar, as he noticed Remy watching them.

"Hang in there, kid." Logan had noticed the exchange, also and knocked lightly on the table.

Their food had arrived a short time later. Remy picked at his food, and Logan noticed. In between bites, he caught the kid's eye and asked if he was ok. When Remy nodded and returned to picking at his food, Logan set his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He picked up the bill and took out his wallet. He laid the money and the tip on the table, beside the bill and stood up. "Come on."

Remy put his fork down and slid over to the end of the seat. He stood up, slowly and stared at the door as he walked past the other customers. He opened the door and stepped out into the purple and gold sky. Logan came out behind him and led him to the car.

Remy sat down in the grey seating and watched Logan walk around the front and open his door before getting in and buckling himself up. He started the car and turned around to guide the car out of the parking space.

Logan drove to the edge of town and pulled into the drive, and stopped at the gate. He unbuckled himself and opened the door. Looking at Remy, he stopped and squeezed his hand as it was rested on the armrest again. He got out and went to open the newly polished gate.

 

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan had opened the huge, double doored gate and returned to the car to drive through. Putting it in gear and starting forward, he heard Remy draw in his breath as if he were going under water. When they passed the gate, Logan stopped the car, put it in park and again got out to tend to the gate.

Remy stared at the house. It had been fixed up so that it didn't show any age at all. His eyes went wide as he felt Logan beside him again and the car drew closer to the house. He heard Logan telling him something about the electricity, and the new phone line that was added. Remy's gaze never left the massive 2 storey house that stood before them like something out of time.

"Hey, we're home. You gonna get out, or just sit here?" Logan whispered, as he opened his door and got out. He went around to the trunk and opened it to take out the suitcases, lifting his head to see Remy's door open and him step out. He watched the door shut, and went back to his task.

He shut the trunk and carried the suitcases to the porch and set them down in front of the front door. He looked back at the car where Remy still stood, and had begun to back up. Logan hurried down the steps and grabbed Remy's hand to calm him. Logan could smell the fear rolling off the boy like sweat. Rubbing his back with one hand, he guided Remy to the porch and up the stairs.

Remy hadn't moved, and he was barely breathing. He waited, eyes wide, as Logan unlocked and opened the door. Again, Logan's hands were on him, guiding him slowly inside, stopping momentarily to flick the light switch on. He stopped a few paces inside and started to shake, uncontrollably, as Logan gathered the suitcases from outside and closed the door behind him. Remy stood in the middle of the entranceway and looked around the room. Everything was as he had last saw it. He trembled and whimpered and was forced to his knees as a multitude of emotions forced themselves at him like sharp spears. Trembles became full body wrackings, and whimpers became sobs and then wails as he curled into a ball, on the floor, and cried. He felt the pushing of clustered love and jealousy, mixed with hate and fear and death. It became impossible to escape it.

Logan ran to his side and pulled him into an embrace. He soothed the auburn hair and whispered to him that he was there with Remy, and everything was ok.

"Je t'aime, mon amour. Je t'aime!" Remy repeated, mindlessly. Logan was rocking him back and forth and shushing him while holding him so close to his chest. Remy couldn't breathe, and tears slipped endlessly down his pale cheeks. He knew it was a bad idea, and that he wasn't ready to be there just yet.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here. I'm right here, Rem. I love you, too. Shhh, don't cry." Logan whispered into Remy's ear as he continued to stroke his hair and rock him back and forth. He had pulled Remy into his lap, as he sat cross-legged on the floor. He sighed and kissed Remy's hair. He could feel Remy growing tired and calm himself from shaking too much. "That's it, babe. Just relax. I'm right here, with you. You're ok." He soothed.

They sat there, in silence, for a long moment. Logan held tightly to the slender man in his arms. He listened to Remy's breathing as it slowed and became even.

"Rem...?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna go get you a glass of water, ok? You sit right here and I'll be right back?"k?" Logan nudged him away and brought his chin up to meet his gaze. When Remy nodded, Logan moved him off of his lap and stood up. He kept Remy's gaze on him as he moved into the dining room, on the right, and then into the kitchen, that was around the corner and behind the staircase, to the left.

Remy wrapped his arms about him and began to rock himself band fnd forth, as he knelt there. The emotions swarmed in again and became too much for him to handle alone. Leaning forward, he felt ill. Bracing one hand on the floor, beside him, and the other to hold his stomach, Remy heaved, dryly. His stomach was knotted with all that he had felt from the house. Heaving again, he leaned forward and coughed as the contents of his stomach spilled into a messy and watery pool on the black tile floor. He sobbed again, and choked on the remnants in his mouth.

When Logan came back he set the water on the floor, beside Remy and asked what happened.

"Desole Logan. Remy can'--.... he try t'...." Remy didn't look up from the floor. He was sure Logan would be angry with him.

Logan sighed and helped Remy to go back outside and sit on the porch step. Going back inside, he went to get papertowels and cleaned up the mess. He hadn't closed the door, so that he could keep an eye on Remy. After he had finished, he gathered the suitcases again and went upstairs to put them in the bedroom. He'd stopped at the top of the stairs, on his way back down, to examine the red stain on the floor. Remy's blood. No matter how hard he scrubbed, it wouldn't go away. He couldn't let Remy see it, or the puddle at the bottom of the stairs. Logan swallowed hard, and continued down the stairs.

Remy flinched, and was overcome with guilt and shame as the older man sat down on the step, beside him. He continued to stare at the ground, in front of him. He waited patiently for Logan to speak, or move, or do something.

"Ya feel ok, kid?" Logan took out a cigar from his shirt pocket and lit it. He took in a puff and let it out before he turned to look at the boy.

"Oui, cher." Remy didn't look at him. He thought to himself about leaving, and not looking back. No matter how much Logan begged him to stay.

Logan had sat down to the right of Remy. He smoked his cigar in silence, before motioning for Remy to sit in front of him. "C'mere." He said calmly, under his breath. He positioned the younger man between his legs, with his back to Logan, and started to rub the kid's shoulders. His thumbs worked themselves into the knots around Remy's shoulderblades.

Remy moaned and purred. He winced in pain every now and then as Logan pinched a nerve.

"When's yer birthday, Rem?" Logan spoke, softly.

Remy shrugged. "Dunno. Pourquoi?" He winced again and let his breath catch at the ministrations.

"I didn't think about it til Jubes asked. Just, didn't think ya ever told me. You over 21, kid?" Logan continued to work his thumbs into the slender shoulders.

"Oui. 'bout 25. Dunno m' age. Why you ask now, cher?" Remy shrugged away from him and stood up. He walked down the steps to turn around and stand at the bottom, and look at Logan.

Logan stood up and came to stand on the bottom step. "I'm just sayin, from what I remember, I don't rightly know much about you. I know most of the little things but, I don't know the personal."

"M'sieur, y' tell Remy y' don' wan' t' know 'bout Remy bein a whore. So, Remy spare you de detail an' tell you he from Nawlins, an' dat he an o'phan. Da's all Remy know bout hisself, cher." Remy raised his voice, slightly, in an annoyed tone.

"Damn it, Cajun! That aint what I meant. Who you fucked before me, that's between you and the sheets. All I asked was, yer birthday. No need to get pissy over a question." Logan huffed.

"M'sieur, you ain' seen Remy angry!" Remy glared at him and clenched his fist. He let his hand charge and ground his teeth behind pressed lips.

Logan dropped his temper, and sighed. "Ok, Rem." He looked up at the sky and sniffed. "Storm's comin. Best get inside." Logan turned around and headed up the steps and onto the porch. He stopped as he heard Remy sigh and draw the charge back in.

"You go. Remy stay right here." Remy sat on the first step and stared out at the newly groomed front yard.

Logan came back down the steps and hoisted Remy to his feet, by grabbing his arm. "No, you won't. We came here to work through what's on the inside, not the front yard. Move, or I'll carry ya." Logan growled and pointed to the top of the stairs. He kicked himself as he watched Remy huff but, do what he was told.

Remy stopped at the doorway. He breathed uneasily at the inside and swallowed hard as he was nudged past the threshold.

Logan watched him from the doorway, as Remy went into the livingroom, to the left, and slowly walked around the room. He stopped at the spot where he had wet the carpet, and closed his eyes in remembering. Taking a breath in, Remy continued about the room. Logan stayed silent, and let the kid get the feel of his house again. His gaze followed Remy back to the bottom of the stairs, and stopped as Remy now stood before the blood stained tile, on the floor. Moving quickly, he scooped Remy into his arms as the boy started to shake and descend to the floor.

Remy clutched his chest, in fear. He couldn't breathe. It hurt to move, or even feel. He sat in Logan's lap again, rocking back and forth. He placed his fingertips at the edge of the stain, and then buried his face into Logan's chest. He snuggled deep into the man's black denim shirt and sobbed. He looked at his tears as they fell and stained the long sleeve in dark drops.

"You're ok, you're ok, kid. I'm right here. Just cry. Kick, scream, yell. I'm right hrere, baby. Right here." Logan soothed, again. Spotting the glass of neglected water, on the floor, he reached with one hand and retrieved it. "Rem, hmm? Rem. Drink this. Come on." Logan held the glass of water up to Remy's lips and let the young man drink. "That's a good boy." He had realised that he was now choking on his own tears and shame. Setting the glass down, behind him, he held Remy tightly and cried, silently.

Remy picked up on Logan's shame and pushed away from him. He lay down on his right side, with his arm to prop his head up off the floor, and ran his left hand over the stain. He shuddered as he felt Logan's sorrow and pain emanating off of the man behind him.

Logan stared at Remy, through his tears, and rubbed his back.

They stay in those positions for a long while. Finally, Logan leaned over to see that Remy had stopped crying and fallen asleep. Picking him up, Logan made it a point to step over both the stain at the bottom, and at the top of the stairs, on the way to the bedroom.

He turned on the light, and lay Remy down on what had always been his side of the bed, and started to undress him. A hand lazily swatted at him, but he continued. He removed everything but Remy's boxers, and tucked him in under the covers. He looked about the room. Everything was in relatively good condition- minus the original mattress and bedding, that was replaced- he'd put everything in it's place the way he'd seen it in his dreams. He bent over Remy and kissed his lips, softly, before turning off the light and going back down stairs to call Jean.

******************

"How is he, Logan?" Jean's voice was touched with concern.

Logan sighed and sat down on the sofa, in the dark livingroom. "Jeannie, it's damn near killin him. He did fantastic at the airport and diner, but the house and the way it looked kicked him in the nuts."

"Where is he now? Is he okay?" Her voice became more worried.

"I put him to bed, upstairs. He had a very traumatizin evenin." Logan said, after a moment of listenin for the kid, upstairs.

Jean was silent for a minute. She sighed heavily, into the phone and then went back to her thoughts. "Don't stray too far from him, Logan. You don't have liquor in the house, do you?"

"No. Thinkin about slippin the kid some, to relax him, but none here."

Jean shifted, and Logan heard it. He could also hear Scott's soft purring in the background. "Logan, just take it very easily with him. He could pull back into himself, again, if you aren't there to keep him planted. You heard what the professor said."

Logan sat forward and rest his elbows on his knees. "Yea, I heard. I aint gonna force him into anythin he don't wanna do."

She was moving again. He could hear a door slide open and close, as she had stepped out onto the little balcony and sat down on a wrought iron chair. "No sex, Logan." She kept her voice low and told him, firmly.

Logan rubbed his eyes with the thumb and index finger of his left hand, as he'd been holding the phone with his right. "I aint that crazy, Jean. 'Sides, this aint the most romantic of places for him, now. Granted, the kid had that past, I won't push him completely back into the past." He stood up, and began pacing, nervously.

"This really isn't my business but, how has he taken to making love, before you left?" She asked, and again, kept her voice low.

Logan stopped in mid-pace. He tensed for a second and then answered. "If there was anythin but what he wanted, I didn't notice. He didn't shy away, if that's what you mean?"

Jean was the one pacing, now. "Has he eaten anything?"

"Just barely. Mainly picked at it. He wasn't too comfy after the waitress mentioned a certain ghost story." He stopped talking and looked at the ceiling. Remembering the phone, he shook his head and walked to the staircase. "Jean, I'll call ya later in the week. Let Charles know we're ok."

"Ok. Give him my love and take care."

"Right." Keeping his gaze on the dark hallway, he hung up the phone, turned off the lights and started up the stairs.

**************

Logan still carried the cordless phone, as he walked into the dark bedroom and around to his side. He set the lamp, on the table of his side, on the floor and then turned it on. Setting the phone down on the nightstand, he looked over his shoulder, at the sleeping boy. Logan had heard something from the boy, when he was on the phone with Jean, but it was peaceful and quiet now.

Remy had rolled over to face Logan's side of the bed, and snuggle into his pillow. He was still asleep. That is, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was even and calm.

Removing his clothing and sinking into the firm mattress, Logan lay on his back, reached down to  
turn off the light, and flinched as Remy shifted and moved closer to him. Logan put his arms around Remy and held him close.

"Sorry, cher." Remy spoke in a hush.

"For what, darlin?" Logan continued to stare at the ceiling.

"F'r yellin at ya. An' gett'n sick on de floor. Remy try har'er, oui?"

Logan let out a breath through his nose. "You just take it however you want to, ok?"

"Kay." Remy's right arm draped itself over Logan's bare chest his head Rest on Logan's right  
shoulder. He moved his hand from Logan's chest to his stomach, to sleepy erection.

Logan grabbed Remy's wrist and held his hand away from Logan's body. "Sorry, darlin, no sex til we work through this."

Remy huffed, and sat up. He wriggled free of Logan's grip and replaced his hand on Logan's chest. Again, Logan grabbed him.

"I said no."

"Why not, cher?"

Logan sat up and released Remy's wrist to place his hand on Remy's cheek. "Because it was the sex that got ya killed, baby. We need to deal with keepin you together, ok?"

Remy nodded.

They kissed and Logan pulled Remy as he lay back down. Guiding the young man to snuggle close to him and rub his shoulder as they fell asleep.

"Good night, Rem."

"Bon nuit, cher.

 

To Be Continued..........


	8. Chapter 8

Logan lay on his left side. The blanket had been tossed off of his body, so that just the crisp white sheet remained to cover his waist and below. He clutched his pillow and groaned in his sleep at the movement behind him. Without opening his eyes, he rolled himself onto his stomach and smiled as clever fingers brushed lightly over his back and shoulders. His head was turned to his left, as he faced Remy's side of the bed but, didn't open his eyes.

Words drifted into his mind, from above him. He could barely understand the hazed french,he managed to catch on to a few words and phrases. The phrase that had caught his attention the most, and forced him to open his eyes, was the voice's soft and tearful slur of, "Au revoir, mon couer." Logan jerked, violently. He'd opened his eyes and pushed himself up, off of the bed to find himself alone.

The bright moonlight illuminated the room, and he could easily see a solitary object amidst the mussed linen, it sparkled. It lay in the middle of Remy's side of the bed, surrounded by a ring of cotton linen. Logan reached for it and picked it up. His mind fought the trembles and screams of realization. "REMY!!" He screamed in a heart-shattering sob. He got up, out of the bed and ran, naked, through the house, searching desperately for the beautiful young man he longed for. He sniffed at the air, still nothing. Object in hand, crouched in a dark corner of the moonlit livingroom. His sobs becoming louder and deeper as he rubbed his thumb over the jewels of the bracelet.

He'd lost. Remy had given up on him and he'd lost. The pain tore at his chest, and for a brief moment, he felt the same horrible and disgusted feeling that he'd felt when he'd first found Remy. dead. He saw the boy's dead eyes, staring up at the high ceiling, as he lay in a pool of dark red. Logan remembered the boy's hands clutching his chest as if trying to desperately stop the flow of blood. The stains of tears, streaked down the boy's temples. The boy was dead, and had been for several hours. Perhaps his efforts had pushed the youth too far?

His hands ached to hold the young man, draw him near. His lips parted and his tongue slithered across them, trying desperately to recreate the velvet touch the boy's mouth had. He sobbed, quietly and lay himself down on the cool tile of the livingroom.

"Come back to me, Remy. I need you." His heart broke in two as he heard nothing but his own tears falling onto the b swi swirled tiles.

***************

Logan sat up, his heart racing. He looked beside him, on the bed. Empty. He searched the bed frantically. Once again, the moonlight was so bright, in the room. Nothing was found. Not even the jeweled object.

A dream?

He'd gotten up, out of the bed and hadn't bothered slipping on his jeans, or boxers, as he wandered out of the bedroom. Checking the other rooms, that lie down the dark hall, to his left, he'd come up with nothing. He stopped in the hall, and listened. Sniffed, blood. A soft whimper had come from somewhere, still on the second level.

Logan ran back, past the bedroom and darted to the left, eyeing the empty staircase, as he came to a stop at the door to the right of him. He looked at the closed door, and silently turned the handle in what felt like extreme slow motion. Logan eased the door open and found the boy, sitting in the antique bathtub, scrubbing himself and whimpering in pain.

He moved forward, into the dark room, and saw the steam rise off of the water, and the red hue of Remy's skin. Logan knelt beside the tub and stroked Remy's hair, whispering softly. "What're ya doin, kid?"

Remy stopped and turned to him. His eyes were sullen and downcast. "Won' come off."

"What won't, Rem?"

"De pain, de shame, an' de blood. Won' come off, cher. No mat'er 'ow 'ard Remy try."

"Shame fer what, darlin?" Logan rest his left arm on the side of the tub, while his right hand continued to play with the sweat-dampened hair. He slipped a lock behind the boy's ear, and played with the end.

Remy scrubbed his arm again, "F'r bein a whore. When de femme take hol' o' Remy, she make him come. An' Remy coul'n' stop. Didn' wan' t' stop. Fel' so good, cher. So good." He looked away from Logan and back to his task. Remy continued to scrub. He'd scrubbed so hard that places on his arms and chest had started to become raw and bleed at contact.

"I told ya, Rem, it aint nothin to lose sleep over."

"I know."

"Didja want it?"

Remy stopped, and stared at the water. He choked. "Oui." He answered slowly, and started scrubbing his legs, making the water turn slightly pink, as blood rose up from tiny cuts.

Logan saw this. He gently took hold of the cloth in Remy's hands, and pulled it away from him. Switching it from hand to hand, he lay it over the edge of the small, round sink and then reached into the soapy water and pulled the plug to let the water out. His eyes fixed themselves on Remy, and each of his tender scratches. He stood up, gingerly pulled Remy to his feet, and lifted him out of the tub, by wrapping a strong arm around his hips.

Remy threw his arms around Logan's neck and kissed his collarbone. "T'encule moi, cher? Sil vous plait?" He'd bucked his hips lightly against the older man's renewed arousal.

"No baby. Not time yet. Soon." Logan reached up and pulled Remy's arms from around him, and held his wrists, gingerly, to his chest.

Remy dropped his head and pouted.

He let go and went to grab a towel from the small linen closet, across the hall. Logan sighed and helped Remy to dry off. And then, knelt down to retrieve something from a small black case, under the stand alone sink. Logan handed him a small tube of Mycitracen, and told Remy to go back to bed and apply it to the scratches. When the boy only looked at him, confused, Logan kissed his forehead gave him a gentle push out of the room.

When Logan heard the soft squeak and groan of the mattress springs, he glanced down, at his own erection. Running a hand lightly over the long shaft, he turned and knelt in front of the porcelain bowl and raised the lid. Running his fingers along the underside of the shaft, down to where the skin was round, and becoming tight, Logan closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the porcelain with his free hand.

Logan dropped his head and fixed his sights on the water. He thought to himself that he hadn't really wanted to do this. He'd rather walk back into the bedroom, lay Remy down and thrust himself deep into the boy as he came. But, he couldn't. Not yet, he'd told the auburn haired beauty that had practically begged for him to do just that. Logan's mind wandered and let his thoughts be directed to a long, sinewy body with long legs and a willingness that seemed to have no end. He ground his teeth and growled, as he pulled himself with rough force. Pre-come had started to flow over the top, and he hissed, inwardly. Closing his eyes, Logan pictured how lovely the kid looked, kneeling before him, and letting his tongue work the long and hardened length. He hated not being able to share himself with the young man that was so willing and wanting. Logan jerked and opened his eyes to see a white ribbon push up, out of him and disappear into the water. More. He wanted more. He'd thought about licking the kid's body until he couldn't stand it. He thought about swallowing the kid's gorgeous amount as his back would arch up off of the bed, his eyes closed. So graceful, the young man was, during sex. Logan had always wanted the light on to watch the climax and fire burn from inside of Remy. He was like watching a long, hard wave that crashed so elegantly into the hard, fierce rocks of orgasm. Another long, hot, white ribbon shot out of him and landed on the underside of the toilet seat lid.

Keeping the image of his sweet boy, and how his orgasm sent shivers up Logan's spine, he pulled himself harder. His body shook, as other images flowed into his mind. Violent images. Images of the boy being dragged into the house, from the front gate, by his long silken hair. The boy's legs twisting and pushing at the gravel and grass as he was being harshly pulled. Or, other images of him pushing the thin and wonderfully naked body, down onto the long dark and polished oak table and forcing the kid to come as Logan pulled and sucked on the bruised manhood of the boy. Another image was of hitting the boy, swaying, and pushing him as he aimed for the bedroom door, at the top of the stairs. Ending the boy's harsh rape as three terribly sharp claws shot into the small and frail ribcage. And then hearing himself laugh as a pained and shocked expression on the boy's beautiful face tumbled down the stairs. Logan jerked, leaned over the bowl, and came in a mad rush. He gripped the bowl with crushing force. Eyes closed tightly, and growling through gritted teeth.

When it was over, Logan sat there, on the floor, too tired to move. His manhood had gone limp, and his head throbbed with pain from his harsh orgasm. After a moment, he could move. Logan grabbed a small strip of toiletpaper, cleaned himself, and the lid, and then flushed.

He yawned.

Remy sat on the end of the bed and stared at the thin curtain that hung over the medium sized window. He hadn't bothered to slip on his boxers, or anything else for that matter. His head swam, and his eyes closed. As Logan came back into the room, he stood up but didn't turn around. "Feel better, cher?" Remy's voice was soft and cracked with tired strain and ache.

"Hm. Let's just talk about this in the mornin." Logan walked up and stopped at Remy's right and kissed his cheek before heading back to bed.

"Mais oui, mon brave." Remy breathed.

***************

Remy had gotten up and dressed long before Logan had even thought about opening his eyes. He wandered into the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth and hair. Dressing himself in black silk boxers, tight black jeans, and a black silk shirt, he buttoned and tucked the shirt as he headed down the stairs. He held his breath and hesitated, briefly, as he stepped over both stains, and made his way to the kitchen.

Pushing through the tall swinging door, Remy looked about and found several things had been replaced. He made his way around the room in slight awe. His icebox had been updated to a white, double doored refrigerator, and a "microwave" now sat on the new black Formica counter beside it. Stainless steel pots and pans now hung from the steel canopy above the island that occupied most of the free space, in the middle of the huge kitchen. Catching his eye on an object that sat beside the also brand new porcelain sink, was a small white coffee maker. Remy examined it and then stared at it for a moment.

An arm reached from behind him and pushed the "START" button before joining another arm, as it wrapped around Remy's slender waist. Lips nibbled at the side of his neck as the arms drew him back, into the warm body behind him. The body pressed against him and it was beginning to make Remy feel uncomfortable.

Remy cleared his throat and moved away from Logan. "You hungry, cher? I make breakfast."

Logan shook his head. "Need groceries, first, kid. I'll go get a shirt on and some shoes, and we'll go. Okay?"

Remy nodded, then shook his head. "I go, cher. Y' stay here an' relax, oui?" He had finally turned around to look at Logan, who stood a few paces away from him, in just an old pair of blue jeans.

"Rem, this ain't--"

"Dis aint de 20s, I know!" Remy mocked and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just sayin, alot of things have changed, kid. Tell ya what, I'll get dressed, and we'll go find a nice sit down place to eat, ok?" Logan reached into the tall cupboard to his right, and retrieved a white coffee cup. He removed the pot from the machine, and to Remy's amazement- the coffee stopped dripping until the pot was replaced, and poured Remy a cup of coffee. "You just sit down and have some coffee, I'll run upstairs." He handed the cup to Remy, who graciously accepted it.

Remy sighed and nodded. He walked over to the island counter and set his cup down, before turning around and pushing himself up onto the countertop to sit. He faced the sink and looked out the good-sized window above it. His blank expression caused Logan to raise an eyebrow in wonder.

"You feel ok, Rem?" He asked, cautiously.

"Oui, cher. Go g't ready. Remy wait f'r you." Remy answered just as flat as his expression had appeared.

Logan retrieved another coffee cup out of the same tall cabinet, and poured himself some coffee as the maker had finally finished. Without turning around, he asked. "What's the matter, Remy?"

"Nev'mine, cher." Remy sighed again, he wrapped his left hand around the hot cup that sat beside him. Bringing it to his lips, he eyed Logan, as the man replaced the pot to it's place and braced his hands against the counter.

"Don't lie to me, Rem." Logan said, nearly under his breath.

Remy flinched at the phrase. "Y' gonn' kill Remy 'gain, Logan?" He lowered his head and set his cup beside him again. His voice trembled as he fought to ask the question.

Logan shot around and looked at him. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. "No. Don't even think that! That aint the reason I brought you here."

"Den why, cher? If dis aint back den, why we 'ere now?" Remy was forced to look at Logan, as the  
man came to stand in front of him.

Logan spread Remy's legs and stood between them, hugging him. "We need to work through this, so that we can move on. As painful as it is, I need to remember what this was like. Bein with you, alone. I know, it was never easy. But, I just have to know how this felt. To you."

"Always drunk, cher. Always. Try t' keep Remy unde' lock an' key. No' a day wen' by y' didn' tell Remy 'e was stupid, or wort'less. Hit Remy 'lot. But, we lie down, in de bed, an' y' make love t' Remy so nice." Remy didn't move to embrace the man, at all. Instead, he just sat there and stared forward.

Logan shied away. He gathered his coffee cup and went back upstairs to get dressed, leaving Remy to sit there and wonder why.

**************

When Logan came back downstairs, he found Remy sitting in the livingroom, reading a book. "You comin?" He called from the last step.

Remy shook his head and didn't move from reading the book.

"I'll uh-... I'll be back in a bit. Just gonna run to the store and come back, ok?" He looked to the young man and finished buttoning his shirt.

"D'accord, cher." Remy turned the page. He listened to Logan walk to the door, open it and jingle keys from his pocket. The door shut and the car engine started. Remy was alone, again. He sighed and closed the book.

He spent the time alone, wandering through the house and making notes of what had changed and what had stayed the same. Plenty had changed. In addition to the new appliances in the kitchen, Remy found a brand new swing, on the porch. A new lawnmower in the shed, in the backyard. And a new roof on the back porch.

Remy eyed the tall oak tree, but stayed away from it. He could see the carving, and where the box had been dug up. He shivered.

As he went back inside, he checked the new yet antique looking clock on the wall, to the right of the front door. Four hours had passed. He wondered where Logan was. Remy shook his head and spent the afternoon, sitting on the front porch swing, staring at the gate.

As night wandered in, Remy had been laying down on the new and cushioned swing, napping. Remy was on his right side and had his legs drawn close to him, and his arms tucked close to his chest. He opened his eyes and looked for the Taurus car. Still, nothing. The sky had begun to darken and splash bright with fading colour. Remy cared less. Instead, he played with the metal bracelet on his wrist. The band had begun to loosen around his wrist, and he slid it up to rest just below the palm of his hand. He could slide his thumb underneath of the metal and rub it on the underside of the bracelet. It was so close to be slid completely off, and he debated it. If Logan was where he'd thought, then the man wouldn't miss him when he returned home, swaying and drowsy.

Sighing drowsily, he sat up, slipped the band back on and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, before standing up and walking to the door. Reaching for the handle, he stopped and turned around to see headlights at the gate. Putting his hand up to block the light and get a better look, he saw that it was the Taurus, and Logan had gotten out to open the gate.

Remy froze.

The car had come through the gate and stopped, again. The gate was shut and the car continued forward until it came to a final stop in front of the house. Shutting the lights and the engine off, Logan opened the door and stepped out. He didn't look at Remy, who was staring at him through wide red on black eyes.

Logan opened the back passenger door and pulled two brown bags from the seat before turning and heading slowly up the stairs. "More in the car, kid. Help yerself." He said as he passed Remy and went into the house.

**************

They had put things away and Logan had begun to fix dinner.

Logan stood over the stove, which was also new, and fried potatoes and sausages in a steel pan. He was quiet and unnervingly calm. Dishing the meal up on two china plates, he nudged his way through the kitchen door, and set the plates down on the table.

Remy sat at the end of the long table and Logan sat next to him on the right side. Remy watched as Logan sat down and picked up his fork to start.

"I aint drunk, Rem. A beer, yes. Drunk, no. Stop it." Logan didn't glance up at him as he stabbed a piece of meat and took a bite.

Remy sat back and turned slightly to watch Logan. "Den, wha's de matter, cher?" Logan sighed and chewed, his mouth closed in slight anger. He swallowed after a long moment.

"Where y' been?""

Setting his fork down, to the side of his plate, Logan rest his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together, rubbing his thumbs over his lips. He looked at Remy very calmly, and by the look of him, Logan could tell Remy's skin was about to crawl off of him. "Met an interestin man, today. Stopped at the bank, this mornin, before I went to the store. Guy in front of me had the same last name as you. Same hair colour and all. We got to talkin, in line, and it turns out...... Remy LeBeau had a kid. Only, he said he never knew either parent. Just the name of his dad, and that, he got from a Priest at the church, here in town. So, I offered him a beer, and we had a long chat. When did this happen, kiddo?" Logan's voice never faltered from an even, calm tone.

Remy shook. Taking in a deep breath, he explained. "Oui. He my chile. I married a fille when Remy was 'round 17. Few mont's la'er, she pregnan'. He born in August. When he born, she die. Remy didn' wan' t' raise de chile on his own. So, gave 'im up t' de Priests. His life bet'ter dan mine, oui? Name 'im Malicoire. Remy no 'andle dis good, so--..."

"You decided to go to Paris and pick my pocket....?" Logan cut him off.

"Oui, an' non."

"Why me, Rem? Why my pocket?" Logan leaned in for the answer.

Remy shrugged and looked at his hands, twitching in his lap. "Y' soul call t' me, cher. We b'lon' t'ge'her, mon amour. Remy t'ought dat y' teach 'im t' be a man, an' Remy teach y' t' live, non?"

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Laying his arms down so that his hands unclasped and pointed in to his chest, Logan shifted to make eye contact with him.

"Ne'er came up. Y' mad at me, cher?" Remy looked at Logan, pleadingly.

Logan sighed and picked up his fork again. Stabbing some potatoes, he answered. "No. Long time ago. Come on, food's gettin cold."

"Kay." Remy picked up his fork as they dined in silence.

When they finished, Logan told Remy to stay put while he went into the kitchen with both plates. When he came back, a bottle occupied his left hand, and a glass was in his right. Logan sat back down in his chair and watched as Remy's expression widened in shock and fear. "Relax. It aint for me."

"Moi, cher?"

Logan nodded as he poured a small portion of the bottle of Bourbon into the small shotglass. He set the glass in front of Remy and placed his hands in his lap.

"Pourquoi, Logan?" Remy also backed away from the glass. He watched Logan like a hawk.

"To relax you. The nose don't lie, kid. You try not to show it, and after yesterday, I don't blame ya. But, it aint good to keep it bottled up inside ya. Get me?" Logan sat forward and nudged the glass in front of Remy.

Remy stared at it for a minute. Taking the glass, in graceful fingers, and brought it to his lips. He drank, slowly. When the glass was empty, he set it back down on the table and blinked at the taste.

"Better?"

Remy nodded.

Logan put the top back on the bottle and pushed it away. He sat back and continued to watch Remy.

Five minutes passed, and Remy hadn't moved or spoken at all. Finally, Remy grabbed the glass with his right hand and stood up, charging the empty shotglass. His chair had been knocked over and he could feel Logan's defensive anger grow. He was taken aback as Logan had also stood up and grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing with bruising strength.

"Do it, kid. If yer gonna go, I might as well go too....... Well?" Logan closed the gap and locked eyes with Remy. His tone was hard and serious. He could smell Remy's fear and realization of Logan telling the truth.

Remy backed down and drew the charge back in. When Logan released him, he set the glass back down on the table and backed away completely.

Logan, too, had backed down. He sighed and motioned for the boy to come to him. Drawing Remy into an embrace, Logan soothed his soft, auburn hair and breathed in his scent. Remy's warmth and drunk need played sweetly on his senses. "Why not a good woman, Rem? Why get mixed up in sellin yerself, or me?" Logan asked as he buried his nose in Remy's hair.

"De filles satisfy, but dey only wan' Remy f'r a toy, non? Wit' you, Remy was his own. Mos' of de time." Remy nuzzled himself so close to Logan, he felt he was suffocating him. "Logan?"

"Hm?"

"If we here t' be in love, why y' don' make love to me? Remy be so good, cher. Promise? Can' stan' not touchin' you." Remy closed his eyes.

Logan had started to answer when the phone rang, from the livingroom. He growled and cursed, softly. Pulling away, he took hold of Remy's hand and led the other man across the entranceway to answer the phone. He picked it up and said hello. He smirked and smiled as a mouth tickled the left side of his neck, opposite the side of the phone.

Almost immediately, the laughter ceased, and he nudged Remy away from him as he turned around. "I'll be there." He pushed the button on the phone and watched Remy jump at the 'beep', from the corner of his eye. Turning back to Remy, he sighed. "I gotta go to Baton Rouge. Jean and the team need my help."

Remy nodded, solemnly. "I go wit' you. Be help, oui?"

"No. You'll get hurt, or worse. Yer stayin here. Rem, ya been outta the loop for a long while. I know you can use em, but ya don't know what you're up against here."

Remy glared and pulled back. "I'm goin. De bon chere need help."

"I said no." Logan growled.

"Remy is goin." Remy narrowed his eyes in deep glare.

Logan growled and raised his hand to backhand Remy, but stopped himself before he swung. He caught the sudden flinch as Remy turned his head, slightly.

When Remy didn't move, Logan lowered his hand and moved to embrace the young man again. When Remy backpeddled, wide-eyed, he dropped his hands and pushed past him.

*************

Remy sat on the floor, in the livingroom, playing solitaire. He sat cross-legged, with his left elbow resting on his knee, and his fingers curled loosely, to hold his head up. He yawned.

It had been nearly five hours since Logan left.

The doorbell rang and he jumped. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. Getting up, he walked cautiously to the front door and looked out the small window to the right. A woman. He was sure Logan hadn't invited anyone over, and he knew he hadn't. He eased the door open a crack and stared at the figure.

"Hi shugah, remember me?" She smiled and took two steps closer to him.

"What y' doin here, girl?" Remy asked, concealing a blush.

She traced his jawline with a finger. "Logan sent me to check on ya. Was worried about ya. Can I come in?"

Remy blushed and opened the door for her. "Oui, chere, sil vouz plait."

"Thank ya."

 

To Be Continued........ Again.........


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sequel to "Only In My Dreams" (also mine). Also, Alanis Morrisette own  
> the right and title to "Sympatheic Character". *Stereo* MARVEL COMICS hold the rights to  
> the X-Men. FOR FUN ONLY!! NO MONEY!!

Rogue walked into the livingroom and sat down on the end of the sofa, closest to the door separating them.

Remy watched her as she walked slowly and seductively. The way her tight purple mini-dress seemed to hug her every move. And her black stilettoed high-heels clicked softly on the tile floor. Her hair smelled like lilacs, and Remy could feel himself getting excited. He cleared his throat and went to sit on the opposite end of the sofa.

She quickly got up and turned to sit on his lap, facing him. She giggled as Remy was taken by surprise. Her legs straddled his, which pushed her skirt up a few inches, giving Remy a good view of her black laced panties. Reaching into her small black pouch-like purse, she took out a small, thin metal necklace with a blinking light, and fastened it around her neck. She took off her gloves and placed her hands on his shoulders, and one moved to the back of his head. "Such a pity that Logan's the only one who is allowed to touch ya, shugah." Rogue smiled at him and moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt, and started unbuttoning them. "So does yah lips taste like his, or are they sweeter?"

Remy's eyes went wide and tried to push her off of him, but found it impossible. "Non, sil vouz plait, chere. Don' do dis. Remy g't in trouble."

"Shhh, shugah. He doesn't have ta know. It'll be just our little secret. We'll take a nice hot bath, when this is all over. He'll never know." She winked and refocused on his buttons. She filled her mind with a barrage of images of lust and love, knowing full well what she was doing to him.

His jeans suddenly became even tighter, and he wasn't sure if he should be enjoying it, or not. The sensations were good, and he had been so wanting of this contact. But with Logan, and not a half witted-hussy like her.

Spreading his shirt away from his chest, her hands ran across the hairless plains and her lips moved to his. She kissed him and lapped at his lips with her tongue, wanting entry. Rogue pushed her tongue into his mouth as a wandering hand slid down his chest and stomach to feel his warm hardness between his legs. As he gasped at the contact, she increased her lustful need and closed her eyes. As his hands slid up the outside of her thighs, underneath of her skirt and pushed the material back, fully exposing her lace panties.

Remy realised he couldn't avoid the images, and she was so strong that he couldn't push her off, he gave in. He shivered and hoped Logan would come through the door and drag her off of him before it went any farther. He began looking around for Logan. He was being greatly overpowered by her, so much so that his head was starting to hurt.

Her advances continued. Her hand massaged his erection through his jeans, before she growled softly and moved to undo his jeans. Slipping her hand in, she pulled him free of his denim prison and his breath caught as she began to stroke him. Skin on skin. "Ya know, hon, muh powers don't let me touch anyone. That's what this is for." She pointed to her necklace when she saw that Remy was now staring at it, curiously.

Remy looked up at her and groaned as her administrations became more intense. Placing his hands on her hips, he gently guided her off of him and watched as she had stood up and pulled her dress up over her head and tossed it onto the sofa, beside him. His eyes moved hungrily over her body. She wasn't wearing a bra, and his eyes were now fixed on her hands, as they slowly pushed her tiny, black laced panties down to her ankles. He reached down and gently lifted each foot and slid the lace off, before placing them with her dress.

Save her shoes, she now stood naked infront of him.

"F'rgive Remy, Logan. Je t'aime." He whispered and slid off of the sofa, onto his knees. His hands on her hips, guiding her wetness to his lips, and lapping at it. His tongue dipped into her, and she gasped loudly. Remy licked and sucked at her delicious channel. Soft moans escaped his throat.

Rogue weaved her fingers into his hair and held him to her. Gently pushing his tongue deeper into her, she moaned and gasped. Her body tingled and danced on the edge of orgasm. Not exactly wanting to, she eased him away from her and turned to lay parallel, on her back, with the sofa. Making sure her head pointed towards the doorway. She reached for his hand and pulled him, slightly, to lay ontop of her.

He stared down at her and shivered as her excitement took over him, yet again. As if moving under a spell, he eased himself into her wet opening, never letting his eyes break contact with hers. He calmed her as she gasped in pain and trembled at the sensation. "Shhh, petite. It's okay, chere." He moved deeper into her, rhythmically, once she settled. Again, he was filled with her exotic thoughts and wonderful musky scent.

She had her hands on his shoulders and her hands played with the long auburn locks that fell over them. Unbeknownst to him, she had taken his hairtie out when she had first sat on his lap. She gasped and moaned again as she closed her eyes and arched up into him.

Another pang of lust hit him and he started to thrust himself deeper into her, with more speed. He could feel himself about to lose control. He pushed again and froze, deep within her. Feeling her mind-blowing orgasm pulse through him, he had released as well. He panted and kissed her neck. Slowing his movement, he removed himself and lay on top of her for a moment.

A growl.

Remy's head shot up and looked to the doorway to find Logan leaning against the frame, with his left shoulder. His arms were crossed and his left foot crossed his right and pointed to the floor. Remy shivered, violently. He got up and righted his clothing as he hurried past Rogue. "Desole, Logan. Sil vous plait, amour, f'rgive?" His voice refused to rise from a notch above a whisper. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he cautiously ran past Logan and up the stairs.

Again Logan growled, and kept his eyes on the both of them.

Remy tripped a few times, but never slowed his pace. Remy had felt an extremely dangerous rage from the older man and he ran faster. Reaching the top of the stairs, Remy glanced back to see Logan growling at the bottom of the staircase. He turned and tripped, got up, and scrambled to an empty bedroom at the end of the hall, to the right. The door slammed shut behind him, as he locked it and pushed a small dressing table infront of it.

He lay curled on the floor, sobbing, as he could vividly see Logan's reaction to Rogue being in the house. He had no choice but to listen to their shouts and furniture being knocked over, and then Rogue screaming as she ran out the front door.

***************************

Remy sat to the left of the blocked door, his knees drawn up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them, tightly. He rocked back and forth, letting his back gently come in contact with the wall. The room was dark except for the light that came through the window, directly across from the door.

The room was mainly empty. A twin sized bed protruded out from the wall, to the left. It was made up with a heavy, yet thin red velvet material. The pillows had been neatly piled at the head of the bed, and varied in size, shape, and colour. He looked to the window. It would be his only escape, if worse came to worse and Logan decided to come through the door. He planned to stand up, hop over the end of the bed and dive through the window, glass and all. If worse came to worse.

Footsteps in the hall, coming towards him.

A knuckle sharply tapped at the door, startling him with his voice as he spoke, but not in anger. "Come on out, Rem. I aint gonna hurt ya."

"G' 'way, cher. Remy promise, he wash himself. Make sure he clean, oui. Jus' go 'way." Remy shook, and he knew his fear was greatly overpowering Logan.

Logan leaned against the door and said softly, "This door aint what's keepin me out of there, kid."

"Oui cher, I know."

"I'm gonna go downstairs. You come out when yer ready, okay?" He sighed and turned to walk back down the hall, before turning again to walk down the stairs. He sat at the long oak table and listened. The house was so quiet, he was able to hear the pounding of Remy's heart in his chest, and the ragged breaths.

Remy stayed there for a moment. He inched his way, up the wall, to his feet and shaking as he stood there. Remy took slow steps over to the bed and curled himself- like a cat- in the middle of it. He was so tired, and warn from worry, fear and crying, that he immediately succumbed to unconsciousness. Throughout the night, he lay in the same position, too exhausted to move, or even dream.

When dawn woke him, he pushed himself up to a sitting/leaning position and listened. Footsteps again, soft and slow, coming towards him. He waited for the knock or Logan's voice, but all he heard was something being set down in front of the door. And then, the footsteps retreated.

He got up from the bed, and walked cautiously to the door. He didn't hear anything. He pushed the table away from the door, and cracked it open. Remy peeked out, into the hall. No Logan. Looking down, Remy found a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, sitting infront of him, on the floor. The fork had been half hidden under a scoop of eggs. Beside that, sat a cup of hot coffee. The plate was still hot as well. Snatching the plate and coffee up and shutting the door, he locked it again and went to sit on the bed. He placed the coffee on the floor, beside the bed and turned his attention to the hot plate in his right hand.

Remy hurriedly cleared his plate. He was so hungry. When the plate was cleared, he set it to his right, on the bed and leaned over to pick up the coffee. Mmm, good and strong coffee. He sipped and blew lightly at the dark liquid. Being so busy with his coffee, he didn't seem to hear the footsteps, again coming down the hall and stopping on the other side of the door.

"Rem, come out, please? I'm not angry with you." Logan leaned against the frame on his right shoulder, and turned his head into the door. He spoke softly, and calmly.

Coffee spilled as Remy jerked at the sudden noise. Hot splashes hit his lap and shirt. "Zut!" He cursed, softly. He looked to the door. The small dressing table had been pushed to the hinges side of the door. Remy guessed he wouldn't have enough time to push it back, if Logan had gone back on his word. He hadn't moved.

Logan sighed and turned around to leave. Taking a few steps, he heard the door unlocked and open. He stopped and turned around to see Remy standing in the middle of the hall, with his hands at his sides and his head bent in shame. Logan walked back over to him and embraced him in a hug. Remy didn't move. His hands played with the soft hair that had hung loosely down his back. He sighed again and closed his eyes as Remy finally returned the embrace. After a long few moments, Logan pulled away and studied the young man. "Let's get you cleaned up, huh?" He whispered, lifting the boy's chin to look at him.

Remy nodded and started for the bathroom, at the end of the hall.

*********************

After his bath, Remy sat on the end of the bed, clad only in a towel around his waist. "C'n we g' back now, m'sieur?" He asked quietly, as Logan fished clean clothes out of the boy's tall, tan dresser.

During the night, Logan hadn't been able to sleep. So, he put the clothing away and cleaned up the mess in the livingroom. Anything to take his mind off the events just a few hours prior.

Logan cleared his throat, and turned to hand Remy some clean clothes. "No. Not yet, baby. We still have a lot to work through. I know, I promised, but..... we're almost done." He knelt down, infront of Remy and looked up at him. "You're doin so good, baby. Just a little longer, okay?" Logan brushed a wet lock out of Remy's eyes and smiled as the kid nodded and shrugged.

Remy sighed, and got dressed.

Logan had left him alone to retrieve the plate and cup from the extra bedroom, and take them downstairs to be washed. Remy joined him in the kitchen.

"Now what, Logan?" Remy stood there, with his hands in the front pockets of somewhat loose but tight fitting, faded blue jeans and an untucked plain and a slightly darker blue T-shirt. His feet were bare and warming the tiles with each step. His hair had been combed and pulled back into his signature ponytail, while his bangs hung low over his eyes.

Logan turned around from the sink to acknowledge him. He breathed and admired the gorgeous beauty who was standing just inside the doorway to the kitchen. Logan smiled. "Now, we're gonna go out and enjoy the day." Setting the clean plate into the dishwasher, and closing the door, he reached for a towel to dry his hands. He tossed the towel onto the counter, beside the sink and made his way over to Remy.

What a day it was. They spent the day sitting on the porch swing, in the front yard. Remy curled up and purred into Logan's chest as he was being petted and held. They watched the dark clouds roll in and pour down a heavy sheet of rain. Both of them were quiet, and Remy had noticed that Logan's hand had stopped playing with his hair. He looked up at the man to find him asleep.

Remy snuggled back into him, again. Listening to Logan's thumping heartbeat. He sneezed and looked back up at Logan as the man opened his eyes. He smiled apologetically.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you get sick. You aint catchin cold on my shift, kiddo." Logan nudged Remy off of him and was pulled to his feet.

*******************

**"Welcome home, monsieur!" Remy swung open the doors and walked inside before stopping in the middle of the entranceway. He swung his black suitcase in his left hand and stretched his arms out widely at the house.

"Nice place." Logan walked in and held his suitcase in his right hand as he shut the door with his left. Setting his suitcase down, in front of the door, he wandered into the livingroom and stared at the tall bookshelf in front of him. Row upon row of tons of books stared back at him.

Remy walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, laying his head on Logan's shoulder.

Logan wondered if Remy had read any of them, or did he just keep the books there for looks.

Remy smiled and took his hand. "Come, cher. I show you where y' can sleep, oui?" He smiled and led Logan back into the entranceway, and up the stairs. He only stopped, briefly, to pick up the two suitcases.

Logan followed the slender young man and admired the body of his beautiful host. The black trousers that seemed to hang from his slim hips, the long-sleeved white shirt that was pressed and tucked in. His shoes seemed too big, but Remy had no problem walking in them. And of course, the long auburn ponytail that hung down behind him.

As Remy reached the top of the stairs, he explained about the bedrooms and how they weren't exactly ready for company. He smiled as Logan had been a few steps behind him. He nodded his head towards the hall to his left and showed Logan into the bedroom, placing both suitcases onto the bed.

"Do y' mine de lef' side of de bed, cher? I like t' be close t' de door." He smiled.

"Suits me fine. You live here alone? Gotta maid?" He leaned against the doorframe with his left shoulder and smirked.

Remy nodded and wrapped his arms around the older man. "Oui. Jus' Remy. De maid come twice a week. Why y' ask, cher?"

Logan smiled again and placed his hands on Remy's hips. "When I'm done with you, she'll need to wash the sheets. Come here." He kissed Remy's velvet lips and licked at his jawline. He grunted and growled as he unbuttoned and removed Remy's shirt, tossing it onto the floor.

Remy pushed him back to remove the suitcases from the bed and then move to remove his belt and trousers. He let them fall to the floor and slipped out of his shoes, as he kicked off the material. He now stood in front of Logan, naked.

Removing his own shirt, and unfastening his trousers, Logan eased Remy back onto the bed, telling him to lie down. Looming over the boy, he hungrily licked and kissed him. His mouth wandered down Remy's chest and nipped at his collarbone. He smiled as Remy gasped.

Remy stroked Logan's throbbing erection and filled his mouth with saliva and dipped two fingers into the wetness. When they were wet enough, he slipped them out and coated Logan's erection with them. Getting it wet enough, Remy placed the tip at his tight entrance and spread his legs widely.

Logan pushed himself in, to the hilt and waited. He smiled as Remy moaned and wrapped his arms around the man above him. They kissed, deeply as Logan began to thrust himself in and out of the slender body. He kissed at the pain that played against Remy's face. He kept his rhythm slow and sensual. Logan licked at Remy's jugular and thrust a bit harder into the young body.

Remy moaned and smiled. His mind was filled with intense images and very sexual and primal feelings. He reached between them and stroked his own forgotten erection. Pulling his legs up so that his knees bent and the arches of his feet rest on the edge of the bed, he moaned and arched up into Logan's thrusts. The rhythm had become faster and more intense.

The afternoon sun shone through the light blue curtains and Logan watched the kid writhe underneath of him. He winced as a ribbon of white shot out of him and landed onto his bare chest. His eyes were closed and his mouth opened as a quiet gasp escaped him. How beautiful he was. Logan thrust deeper into him. "Is that all ya got, kid? Or do ya got more?"

Remy opened his eyes and smiled up at him. "Oui, cher. Remy got plenty. Y' come f'r me. I come f'r y', hey?" He panted and closed his eyes again. His tongue wet his lips as his mouth opened in another gasp. He moaned and pulled himself harder as a multiple and considerable amount spilled over his smooth chest. He was kissed again as Logan slammed hard against him and froze. Hot, wet liquid rushed up into Remy's body. He moaned and panted.

As they cooled, Logan removed himself and lay beside Remy, on his right side. His head was propped up on his elbow and he dipped a finger into the puddle on Remy's stomach. Bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it, he cooed, "Mmm. Damn! You taste sweet, darlin."

Remy looked at him and smiled. "Merci, cher." He panted as he watched Logan lean over him and lap at the puddle on his stomach. He smiled as Logan had started tickling him with his tongue.**

Logan stood at the open window, smoking his cigar and watching Remy sleep. His erotic dream had caused him to wake and need a good smoke. He smiled as he'd finally gathered all of the main pieces of his mystery lover. He remembered the dream and how it felt. Remy had clearly wanted Logan and he now knew he wanted Remy just as badly.

*****************************

A week had later, and Remy was alone, again. He sat on the second to last step of the staircase and stared at the door. His elbows were propped onto his knees and his hands cradled his slender chin. He wondered where Logan was. He had been gone since early evening and it was just now arriving at 2AM. He sighed and stood up.

A few days prior, Logan had purchased a huge black stereo system. It rested against the wall that divided the livingroom from the view of the stairs. Remy examined it completely. It stood nearly as tall, if not taller, than him. From floor up, a storage space for records or tapes or CDs. A record player rest above it, on a shelf of its own. On top of that, an amplifier, under a dual tape deck, under a CD player. To each side stood equally huge speakers. He examined the buttons and knobs and recalled Logan telling him how to turn it off and on and tune in on a station.

He pushed a button and was knocked back, landing on his backside. Remy sat dazed and in shock of the noise that bellowed from the odd machine. His hands propped him up from behind, and his legs had been outstretched in front of him, and slightly spread. His mouth hung open as the sound continued to fill the house.

A woman sang to him. Her sultry voice was near speaking as she spoke in rhythm to a strange techno beat with a drum base. He stood up and took two steps forward.

*I was afraid you'd hit me if I'd spoken up I was  
afraid of your physical strength I was afraid  
you'd hit me below the belt I was afraid of your  
sucker punch I was afraid of your reducing me  
I was afraid of your alcohol breath I was afraid  
of your complete disregard for me I was afraid  
of your temper I was afraid of handles being  
flown off of I was afraid of holes being punched  
into walls I was afraid of your testosterone  
I have as much rage as you have  
I have as much pain as you do  
I've lived as much hell as you have  
and I've kept mine bubbling under for you*

The song was making him think. And it was hitting home, all too well. He listened intently.

*You were my best friend  
you were my lover  
you were my mentor  
you were my brother  
you were my partner  
you were my teacher  
you were my very own sympathetic character*

Tears slid down his pale cheeks as he had only thought of one name. Logan. But, Logan had changed. Hadn't he? He didn't dare hit Remy now. And his claws were not even discussed. So far, Logan hadn't had a drink of anything, not that Remy saw. He had a beer, but he didn't abuse the young man afterward. Never even thought of it.

The song continued.

*I was afraid of verbal daggers I was afraid of the  
calm before the storm I was afraid for my own  
bones I was afraid of your seduction I was afraid of  
your coercion I was afraid of your rejection  
I was afraid of your intimidation I was afraid of  
your punishment I was afraid of your icy silences  
I was afraid of your volume I was afraid of your  
manipulation I was afraid of your explosions*

Remy shook and remembered everthing. Every slap, every push into walls or doors. Every bruise and scratch that he wore on his skin as a constant reminder not to dance on the edge of Logan's fury. He wanted to turn the machine off, but his body refused to let him move. Sobs escaped him and threatened to break into deep, long and hard wails.

*I have as much rage as you do  
I have as much pain as you do  
I've lived as much hell as you have  
and I've kept mine bubbling under for you*

He stood there, in tight and faded blue jeans and a medium sized red denimed long-sleeved shirt. He wondered why it had been a request to wear mainly long sleeves on his shirts. He had nothing to hide, anymore. And, certainly, he didn't expose himself to the sun to cause any form of burning. He'd guessed it was because he would hide his markings from everyone who wasn't Logan.

The song continued.

*You were my best friend  
you were my lover  
you were my mentor  
you were my brother  
you were my partner  
you were my teacher  
you were my very own sympathetic character*

The front door slammed shut and Logan was screaming at him. "What the hell are you listenin to? Damn kid, people can hear that all the way into town." He came to stand next to Remy, who quickly wiped his eyes before Logan saw, and turned the volume down.

*You were my keeper  
you were my anchor  
you were my family  
you were my savioour  
and therein lay the issue  
and therein lay the problem*

"Jus' wan'ed t' see 'ow it worked, cher. Desole." Remy forced a small smile at the man who was now looking at him, squarely.

Logan turned back to the entranceway and started up the stairs. "Just a song kid. No need fer gettin emotional. Turn it off and let's go to bed." He was stopped as he reached the forth step. Logan turned around to see Remy had grabbed onto his belt.

"Non, not jus' a song, mon amour. It tell 'bout Remy's life. It tell 'bout his life wit'......." Remy couldn't finish. He couldn't bring his voice to form the one word he knew would set Logan's rage off.

Logan grabbed ahold of Remy's upper arms with bruising force, and shook him slightly. "With whom, huh? Finish." He came to stand at Remy's level and swung him around, by his right arm, and push his back up, against the wall. "Say it, Remy!" He growled. His right hand was now clutching Remy's throat.

".......Wit' you, cher." Remy stared at him, scared to death of what was to hapen next. He tasted Logan's emotions. Rage, torment, excitement, and......... something else. Hope? The brutal mixture made Remy's head swim. He had to do something to keep everything from repeating. Finally, he put his hand up to Logan's chest and charged it. He let go and watched as Logan was sent back into the wall across from him. Remy panted and choked for his breath.

Logan had dropped onto the floor, lying on his stomach. He groaned and picked himself up, mumbling something under his breath. "That's it, kid. Fight. Live." Releasing his claws, he threw himself at Remy, only to slam into the wall as Remy had slid to the left and ran for the livingroom.

He drastically searched for something to charge. He looked to the sofa and found a deck of Bicycle playing cards. Snatching them up and charging a few, he tossed three at Logan and jumped up onto and over the back of the sofa in a bleak attempt to get away. Logan still came at him. Remy panted and ran for the entranceway, again.

Logan stopped him before he reached the staircase and spun him around to face him. Once again, he held onto Remy's upper arms, crushing his shoulders with powerful thumbs. "Very good, darlin. You're fightin to live, aren't ya?"

Remy closed his eyes and nodded. Tears slipped down his trembling cheeks.

Pulling Remy to him, he held the crying boy against him, and explained. "This is why I brought ya here, Rem. You needed this game to show you how to live like you used to. Oh baby, I'm so sorry I hurt ya. It's all over now. You did so good, baby. So good." Logan held him and smiled as he felt Remy's arms around him, holding him, as well.

Remy let himself sink down to the floor, and Logan eased down with him. He sobbed and pounded at Logan's chest with the end of his fists. Cursing at Logan in guttural French and swearing that he hated the older man for killing him, and then forcing him to relive it. And finally, he fell lack against Logan.

Laying Remy down, and splaying him out, he leaned over and whispered into his right ear. "Now, we can make love, darlin. I'm proud of ya." He leaned back and watched Remy look about himself and where he was lying.

"Non. Non, sil vous plait, cher. Not here." Remy whispered and tried to sit back up, but a gentle hand on his chest pushed him back down.

"Yes, h bab babe. Right here. It'll take all yer pain away, and you can move on. We can move on. It won't hurt, I promise. I'm ready for you, Rem. And I know, you want me too." Logan soothed. He had placed a hand at Remy's right cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

Logan started unbuttoning Remy's shirt, and then lifting him up to remove it. Laying him back down, he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. Remy lifted his hips up, off the floor and let Logan slide his jeans off. Logan knelt beside him, and removed the boy's white cotton briefs and set them with the pile of clothing, beside the staircase. He bent down and gently licked at Remy's erection.

Remy focused on Logan and what he was doing. The claws had vanished and the hands weren't bruising him. They were cupping him, rolling him between fingers, and stroking him in long, slow strokes. Remy hissed and "mmmm-ed" at the ministrations. He had been waiting for this for so long.

Logan pulled his black T-shirt off and unfastened his belt. A hand worked at his button and zipper, opening them and pulling his own manhood free.

Remy lifted himself up and worked his mouth over the hard and throbbing length. Long, slender fingers wrapped around the base, as his mouth coated every inch of the length. He smiled as it was Logan's turn to moan in pleasure. A hand on the back of his head tugged him away and lay him back down. He watched as Logan pushed his legs apart and placed himself between them.

Taking a hand with long, luscious fingers and kissing each tip. Logan sucked on the index and middle fingers before placing the boy's hand on his own erection and telling him to stroke.

Remy did as he was told. Closing his eyes, and rocking his hips upward, he increased the rhythm after a moment and then gasped as a small puddle spit out and onto Logan's open hand. Remy focused, sleepily, on Logan's hand. His own coas bas being smeared over Logan's erection. And then a finger at his tight entrance caught him by surprise.

Logan licked Remy's stomach clean and trailed his tongue up to Remy's chin. Kissing his jawbone, and then the sweet, velvety mouth, Logan pushed into the boy, almost in complete ease. A startled gasp against his lips, and his teased the boy, inch by inch. Push in a little and pull out, push in more and pull out again. He'd done that until he was all the way inside. He looked down at Remy and wiped away new tears that threatened to fall. "It's all right, now. You made it. It'll be so good, babe. So good."

Remy nodded and placed his hands on Logan's hips to guide him. They kissed again, tongues wandering, hungrily at each other. A strong hand cupped the back of his neck and held him to the older man. Another muffled moan as Logan increased the pace and moved the hand from Remy's neck to the boy's erection. Remy watched him and arched up into him.

"I missed you, Remy. I remember it all, now. I remember how bad I wanted you, that first day on your bed. How beautiful you looked as you arched up into me. And how good you came. I want you like that, again. Here, right now. Come for me, just like that, darlin." Logan whispered into Remy's left ear, nibbling at it and licking his neck. He thrust a bit harder and felt the young man wrap his hand around his length and start to stroke himself.

Remy watched him and smiled, tiredly. "Oui, mon amour. I come s' good, jus' f'r you." He pulled a bit harder and watched Logan's excitement dance in his eyes. Biting his lower lip, and stroking a bit faster, he divided his attention to Logan's mad thrusts, and his own. Stifling a groan, he pulled and arched up and shook as Logan slammed into him and filled him. Once again, multiple orgasms spilled over Remy's taut stomach, considerably. He panted and kissed the man above him.

"That's it, Rem. So good. Oh, so damn good." Logan was still buried deep inside the tight channel, and still filling him. They had kissed and separated. Breathing a sigh of relief, Logan removed himself and lay on his side to the left of Remy. And elbow held his head up, as a finger from his other hand dipped into the white puddle on Remy's stomach. Instead of bringing it to his own mouth to taste, his fingers pushed gently at Remy's lips and were sucked clean by the mouth. "See how good you taste, darlin?"

Watching the boy nod in agreement, he leaned forward and once again, lapped at the sticky mess, tickling Remy.

As they picked themselves up and Logan had gone to turn off the stereo and livingroom lights, Remy had turned around to gather his clothes and look at the stained spot. "Logan? S'gone. De blood is gone."

Logan came up behind him and smiled as he wrapped an arm around Remy's stomach. "I thought it would do that. You canceled it out, baby. It was there to remind us of pain and hurt, but once it was replaced with love, it disappeared. I bet the one at the top of the stairs is gone too." Kissing Remy's shoulder he gave him a slight push up the stairs.

**********************

They lie in bed and snuggled. Logan on his back, and Remy draped overtop of him. Remy flirted with dreams and sleep, while Logan stared up at the ceiling.

"Rem...?"

"Hm?"

"What about the house, now? Still hate it?" Logan turned his head and kissed the top of Remy's head.

"Non. We keep it f'r summer home, oui?" Remy said before a soft yawn.

"If you want? Unless, you want to move back here, permanently?" Logan teased at the question, hopefully.

Remy snuggled in, closer. "Oui, cher. Remy follow y' an'where, Logan."

"Rem...?"

"Hm?"

"Je t'aime."

A sleepy smile and a whisper. "Je t'aime, aussi."

 

***************************

THE END!!!!!!!


End file.
